


永生鱼

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 海盗头子莱因哈特和女海盗头子杨威利的故事，注意，性转杨！脑洞来自日月昭心微先杨特留杨预警
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

听到甲板上的响动时，伯伦希尔号的船长，海盗莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆正靠在船舷上眺望远景，另一边的嘈杂人声让他忍不住回头皱起眉头。  
这是怎么了？  
当他听清人们的声音时忍不住站了起来。  
海里有人？  
莱因哈特拿起身边的望远镜，走到海盗船的另一侧，天气晴朗，蔚蓝的海面波浪起伏，几公里处有个白色的小点，如果仔细观察，能看到那个小点依稀是个人。  
莱因哈特用望远镜的目镜对准那个小点，视野中出现了更清晰一些的景象。  
波浪中若隐若现一块灰色木板，木板上趴着一个人。  
莱因哈特不确定那个人是死了还是活着，他安静地注视了半分钟，终于看到那个人的胳膊动了一下，试图抬起，又很快放下。  
看来还活着。  
这片海域明明没有商船，没人会经过这里——除了海盗。  
想到这里，莱因哈特原本轻松的心情瞬间紧绷起来。  
这个人会是谁？

小船在漂浮的木板附近缓缓停下，透过望远镜，莱因哈特看到砂色头发的大副缪拉把木板上趴着的人抱了起来，那个人好像恢复了一点意识，下意识挣扎一下，又很快晕了过去。缪拉把那个人抱回小船上。莱因哈特看不清那个人的表情，只能看到那个人穿着白色的衬衫，衬衫湿透了，紧贴着皮肤，他头发是黑色的。  
缪拉回到海盗船上已经是一段时间以后了。上船后他很快就把获救的人安排到空置的一间舱室里，那个人因为长时间的脱水和暴晒，已经处于半昏迷状态，缪拉给他喂了水和食物，他还没来得及说话，又很快昏了过去，一时半会儿估计也醒不来。缪拉正在犹豫的时候，莱因哈特推开门走了进来。  
“罗严克拉姆船长……”  
莱因哈特点头回应，而后把目光凝聚到躺着的那个人身上。  
那个人盖着被子，只露出脸，他看起来不到三十岁，黑色的头发半长不短，五官倒是柔和，有点东方人的长相。房间里光线昏暗，那个人也丝毫没有醒来的迹象，莱因哈特站起身。  
转身之前他深深看了一眼那个人露出的衬衣上的金属钮扣。纽扣上是若隐若现的圆形纹章。  
“等他醒了再来通报我。”

直到夜间，缪拉都没有通报他。  
临入睡前，莱因哈特再次进入了那间舱室。缪拉在旁边坐着，舱室狭小，桌子上有盏油灯，缪拉正借着油灯的光看书，烛光摇摇晃晃的。莱因哈特看了一眼床上躺着的人。  
“辛苦了，缪拉你先回去休息吧。”  
缪拉转头看了一眼床上躺着的人，合上书离开了。  
莱因哈特把桌子上的书推到一边，双臂交叠，斜靠在桌子上，对床上的人发话了。  
“还打算装多久？你早都醒了吧。”  
“你不会不清楚我在和你说话吧，船长先生？”  
被子动了动，被子里的人缓缓坐起身，睁眼望向莱因哈特。他的眸子光华流转，黑如珍珠。  
“我哪里是什么船长，只不过是落难的海员罢了……”  
“哦？那你的纽扣怎么解释？”  
莱因哈特倾身上前，揪住了黑发男人白色衬衣的领子，仔细看领子上的纽扣。  
“圆形，银灰色的I，这些已经足以说明你的身份了。”  
“就算衣服上的纽扣不假，您怎么能说我就是船长呢，您看我这副样子……”  
男人的头发早已干了，但因为浸过海水，一绺一绺的，看起来有些滑稽。  
莱因哈特松手放开了他。  
“我听说伊谢尔伦号前任船长，海尼森，有个有东方血统的养子。海尼森非常器重他，死后把船交给了他，算下来，当年那个养子现在应该是三十岁左右。我还听说过一个传闻说，这个养子的胸口有一个人鱼的胎记，如果不介意的话，请脱下上衣让我看看可以吗。”  
莱因哈特的眼神在昏暗的光线中又犀利又带了些戏谑，他好整以暇地看着面前的男人，食指下意识轻敲着胳膊上的衣料。  
“还是说，您觉得这太费功夫了，不如直接和我坦白？”  
黑发的男人有些挫败地闭上眼睛，不大情愿地开口。  
“是的，我就是伊谢尔伦号船长，不过已经是前任了。”  
“哦？看您刚才不愿脱衣服的反应，他们说的另一条小道消息也是真的喽？您真的是女性？大名鼎鼎的杨威利居然是个扮作男装十余年的女人？”  
面前的男人，不，应该称之为伊谢尔伦号前任女船长点了点头。  
“不知您的小道消息是从哪儿来的，但很准确。我确实是女性。”  
莱因哈特有些纳罕地看着面前的杨威利。  
“还真是看不出来呀。”

“您得帮我。”  
船长室里有两个人，一个是正靠在床上，用手支着下巴，神情带着些怀疑的莱因哈特，另一个是坐在扶手椅上的杨威利。  
海上的夜毕竟还是冷的，为表尊重，莱因哈特从箱子底部扒拉出一件外套，此刻这件深蓝色的外套正皱皱巴巴裹在杨威利身上，丝毫没显出船长的威严。  
“既然是为了把你赶下台的暴动，说明你的船员早就对你不满了，我帮你有什么好处？”  
杨威利张了张嘴。  
“你想说钱？不好意思我还真不缺钱，不久前才做了个大单子，赚得盆满钵满，我和我的船员没必要冒这个险。”  
莱因哈特略有点不耐烦的撩了一下金色的额发。  
“不是钱……是您一定想要的东西。”  
杨威利有点紧张地搓了搓手指。  
“你是想拿你的性别说事？不好意思我不缺女人，就算想要也不会要你这样的女人。”莱因哈特上下打量了一下裹在外衣里毫无形象的杨威利。  
“当然不是，您想什么呢。”杨威利露出一个略带尴尬的微笑。  
“听说您对永生很有兴趣，我刚好知道有一个地方，但地图在伊谢尔伦号的船长室里，只有我一个人能看懂，如果没有地图，您靠自己的力量肯定找不到。”  
“哦？有意思，既然有永生的秘密，你自己为什么不去找？”  
“因为……没来得及……”杨威利略有些无奈地小声说。  
“光有这几句话，可不能让我信任你。”  
“您是精明的海盗，当然不会因为几句话就信任我，但是……”  
杨威利从扶手椅上起身，在舱室的墙上取下一把匕首，莱因哈特下意识以为他要做什么，猛地站了起来，然而下一秒杨威利只是用匕首割开了自己的手腕，很多血流了出来，滴落在地板上，然而仅仅几秒之后，血还没来得及凝干，就凭空从地板上消失了。  
刚才匕首造成的可怖的伤口此刻也恢复如初。  
“现在您相信我说的话了吧？”

“这就是你说的永生？刀对你无法造成伤害？”  
莱因哈特抓过杨的手腕仔细观察。手腕内侧的皮肤光滑，看不到一丝痕迹。  
“不止是刀，还有枪，任何武器都无法真正伤害到我。”杨略微用力，把手臂收了回来，坐回扶手椅上。刚才莱因哈特用力有点大，她用另一只手揉着被捏过的手腕。  
“这意味着你已经永生了？”  
“我确实不会受伤，但这并不是真正的永生，除非能找到宝藏。”  
“拥有宝藏的人不仅不会被刀枪武器伤害，世上任何武器都没法伤害他，他可以踏浪而行，他可以控制海上的风暴与漩涡，雨水和闪电，如果他愿意，他甚至可以阻断任何一艘船的航行。怎么样，这样的宝藏您满意吗？”  
“这样的好事怎么会落到我头上？”莱因哈特发出一声嗤笑，回身给自己倒了一杯酒。  
“因为地图在伊谢尔伦号上，而伊谢尔伦号不在我手里，我在你手里，我没得选。”  
“从前只是听说过你的名声，却从未见过你，今天第一回见了只觉得传言非虚。”  
“您答应这场交易了？”  
“当然。”  
莱因哈特把酒杯放回桌子上，转身又倒了一杯酒，递给杨威利。  
酒杯相碰，玻璃发出清脆的声响。  
“成交。”


	2. Chapter 2

缪拉把特殊的客人从船长室带走之前，莱因哈特用脚尖轻敲了两次地板，这意味着莱因哈特有事找他。  
缪拉带着那位身量不算高的客人穿过甲板和走廊，又走下几段楼梯，回到这位客人之前呆过的房间，并在外面上了把锁。做完这一切后他把钥匙放回兜里，再次回到莱因哈特的房间。  
莱因哈特正站在桌前喝酒。  
“关于亚雷 海尼森，你了解多少？”  
“您的意思是，今天救上船的这个人，和海尼森有关系？”  
莱因哈特没回答缪拉的疑问，他转了转酒杯，把残留在杯底的最后一点喝掉。  
“他虽然死去十几年了，但他的名声一直被人传扬。有人传言他曾经是贵族，也有人说他曾是学者，但总之他因为某种原因成了海盗，先是水手，然后是大副，最后成了伊谢尔伦号的船长。”  
“虽然他声名远扬，但真正见过伊谢尔伦号的人其实很少，见过亚雷海尼森的人就更少了，甚至到了后来，都没人记得伊谢尔伦号的纹章长什么样，伊谢尔伦号只有名声留在海上。人们说伊谢尔伦号是大西洋上最快的一艘船，然而二十多年来，这艘船竟没做过几次打劫的生意，而是以寻找宝藏为生，找到以后往往半年内就挥霍一空，然而又继续开始寻找。”  
“而伊谢尔伦号有一个名声是，从不靠岸。”  
“从不靠岸？有意思。”  
“据说伊谢尔伦号有秘密的补给地点，也许是某片未知大陆，又或许只是个海岛。我们能知道这个秘密，是十几年前亚雷海尼森去世的时候，有人曾被邀请去参加葬礼。从葬礼回来后那个人告诉别人，海尼森死的时候尸体不腐，面目和活着的时候一样安详平静，他的继任者，养子杨威利就站在他的尸体旁。他听见有人在葬礼上窃窃私语，说其实海尼森没有死。但是棺盖就在他面前被合上，棺材被绳子绑在大石头上，坠入海底。”  
“你是说，那人怀疑是继任者杨威利杀了海尼森？”  
“大约是七年前左右，又开始流传一个消息，说海尼森确确实实是杨威利害死的。而原因就更让人觉得不可思议了。他们说，杨威利其实是个女人，她也根本不是海尼森的养子，她害死海尼森的原因是，她曾经是海尼森的情妇。”

莱因哈特的脑海里一闪而过杨威利的刚才的形象。  
不高不矮，不胖，但也不算很瘦，不难看，却也不出众，只能算是普通，一双明亮的黑眼睛倒是让人印象深刻，如果她是男性，还称得上是普通英俊，但她毕竟不是男性……裹着深蓝色外衣的模样有些滑稽。  
如果她真的是海尼森的情妇，海尼森看上她什么了？她又为什么会遇到暴动，被从伊谢尔伦号上赶下来？难道真的和海尼森的死有关？  
不不不，最重要的问题是，为什么杨威利会恰巧在这片海域落难，又为什么会这么巧被伯伦希尔号搭救？  
以杨威利多变的性格和神秘的背景，这是个陷阱，还是说仅仅是个巧合？  
不过就算他答应了杨威利的筹码，目前对他而言也没什么坏处，对海盗来说，毁约和背叛是常有的事，而且杨威利说得没错，她在他手里……  
缪拉注意到了莱因哈特的出神，他略带歉意地躬身。  
“您是不是累了？有什么情况不如明天再找我。另外，还有一件事，贝奥武夫号快要回来了，托利斯坦号应该还需要一段时间。”  
“你回去吧。”莱因哈特揉了揉眉心。缪拉从房间走了出去，临走时带上了门。  
宽敞的房间内只剩一人。  
晚间海上似乎起风了，船身有些颠簸。  
油灯照亮了房间，桌子旁边的木地板干干净净，空无一物，就像从没有血落在过上面似的。  
仿佛一个蒙着面纱，在海雾中缓缓走来的谜团。  
莱因哈特脱下外衣，熄灭了油灯，回到床上。

再次见到杨威利是第二天中午。  
莱因哈特没向任何人透露过杨威利的身份，他吩咐缪拉给杨威利找了一身干净衣服，而后专心处理伯伦希尔上的事务。直到午饭时杨威利才再次出现在船长室里。莱因哈特正坐在餐桌前，切一片煎蛋。  
杨威利丝毫不见外地在他对面的椅子上坐下，眼神却没看向莱因哈特。  
“当久了伊谢尔伦号的船长，吃不惯伯伦希尔号上船员的伙食？请自便。”莱因哈特瞟了一眼装满食物的餐盘。  
杨威利看着盘子里的食物，犹豫了几秒，拿了一块圆面包。  
“说吧，你的计划是什么？”  
“首先，我得夺回伊谢尔伦号。”  
莱因哈特把切下的煎蛋放进嘴里，煎蛋加了黑胡椒，有点微微的辣味。  
“我听说伊谢尔伦号是全大西洋上最快的一艘船，无论是荷兰人还是英国人的船都和她没法比，而且……”  
“你想说的是，伊谢尔伦号永不靠岸对不对？”  
“这怎么可能？”  
杨威利三两口就把圆面包吃掉了，她又瞟向盘子里的另一片煎蛋。  
莱因哈特明白了她的意思。  
“你不介意我只有一副刀叉吧？”  
杨威利摇了摇头，眼神还盯着盘子里的食物。  
“我不吃了，吃饱了，给你吧。”  
莱因哈特把刀叉放回盘上，把还没动两口的食物推到杨威利面前。杨威利倒是毫不客气，拿着莱因哈特用过的餐具吃得津津有味。  
“敢情今天船上的早餐和午餐你一口都没吃？”  
“不得不说，伯伦希尔号上的伙食实在是太差了，而且你的船员居然喝咖啡，怎么会有人喜欢这种和泥水一样的饮料？看来只有船长的味蕾姑且称得上正常。”  
“那让你失望了，我也喜欢喝咖啡。”  
杨威利噎了几秒，做了个鬼脸，继续对付眼前的食物。  
“对了，刚刚你说到伊谢尔伦号永不靠岸，但这是个谣言，伊谢尔伦号只会在你们不知道的地方靠岸。”  
“我听说有人参加过你的前任，亚雷 海尼森的葬礼。”  
“是，这事儿我还印象深刻。那是十几年前，葬礼也并非在船上举行，而是一个小岛上。只不过来参加葬礼的人在来的路上一直喝的是被下过药的饮料，走的时候也是如此。”  
“你想说的是他们被下过药，所以他们提供的信息并不准确？”  
“我可没这么说过。”杨威利用手背擦了擦嘴。  
“不过你提到了亚雷 海尼森的葬礼，这确实是我接下来想说的。伊谢尔伦号虽然没几个人见过，却有个雷打不动的规矩，那就是每任船长死后，都会办一场隆重的葬礼，到时候会随机从附近的海盗船上选三个人去。”  
“你是说推翻你的船员们要给你举行葬礼？但你不是没死吗？”  
“有的人，虽然活着，但是名义上已经死了。比如我。”  
“他们完全可以当作你还没死啊，反正也没几个人见过你。”  
“他们会的，而且他们是一定会办葬礼的，这是一种仪式。而且，就我所知。”  
杨威利眨了眨眼睛。  
“伯伦希尔号是整个大西洋上距离伊谢尔伦号最近的一艘海盗船。”

“你的意思是，伊谢尔伦号会来伯伦希尔号接三个人去参加你的葬礼？”  
“不，不是伊谢尔伦号，是伊谢尔伦号上的斯巴达尼恩，你直接理解成能在水下航行的小船就行。”  
“如果我推测不错的话，应该是明天晚上，斯巴达尼恩就会浮出水面，出现在伯伦希尔号的左舷边。”  
“你怎么能确保斯巴达尼恩随机选中的人就是我想要的人选？”  
“很简单，距离斯巴达尼恩最近就行了。”  
“你的意思是，你自己要去？”  
“那不然呢？不过你肯定在担心作为前任船长，我会被他们认出来，但你不用有这种顾虑。”  
“你有别的办法让他们认不出你，比如……等等，你是想装扮成女性？”  
“这是个好办法。”杨摆弄银制的叉子，叉子落回瓷盘时发出清脆的叮咚声响。


	3. Chapter 3

天色一整天都阴沉沉的，莱因哈特总怀疑要下雨，却终究没有下，入夜以后乌云薄了很多，雾气却不知不觉起来了。  
甲板上一片安静，整条船似乎都陷入了睡眠，只有莱因哈特和同行的另外两人还保持清醒。之前一直是水手打扮的杨威利换上了女式服装，她穿了一条伯伦希尔号上找到的黑色的及地长裙，戴着金色的假发，脸颊上罩着黑色面纱。莱因哈特不得不承认，当他见到杨威利这样的打扮时，他完全无法想象到眼前这位腰身纤细，举止优雅的女性和他印象中的杨威利是一个人。杨威利倒是毫不介意莱因哈特的目光，她转身将双手搭上船舷，抬头像是在找被云层遮挡住的月亮。缪拉站在不远处，一手按着腰间的枪，警惕地望向四周的海面。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都不在，带上缪拉是最好的选择。当莱因哈特将杨威利的身份和盘托出，并向缪拉提出这个大胆的计划时，忠诚的大副首先是反对的。  
“您没必要冒这个险。伊谢尔伦号是艘神秘的海盗船这不假，但我想您实现目标并非只有这一条道路。他说他是伊谢尔伦号的船员，还说杨威利死了，您信了，但如果这个所谓的船员是假的呢，如果他仅仅是您的敌人派来迷惑您的骗子呢？”  
“听我说缪拉，他向我提到了一点，伊谢尔伦号派来的小船并非普通的小船，而是斯巴达尼恩，而斯巴达尼恩出现的方式是——从水中浮起来。至少在目前为止，我从没听过任何一个国家或是团体能使用这样一种技术，除非我们对这个团体一无所知。如果他的话被验证了，我会选择暂时相信他。”  
“那您也没必要以身犯险，您可以相信我，我能代替您去。”  
“不，缪拉，我当然相信你，但更希望你能和我同去。至少你和我在一起时，永远不会失去伯伦希尔的方向。”  
莱因哈特的手伸进胸前的衬衣里，取出一个金色的挂坠，他的手指触动按钮，挂坠打开了，黑色的磁针围绕着轴线缓缓旋转，这是一个罗盘。  
“只是参加葬礼而已，如果一名船长随意派出下属执行指令不明却有风险的任务，那他就是个不合格的船长。”  
莱因哈特既然已经这样说了，缪拉也就无从提出反对了，他并不清楚莱因哈特为什么仅凭那人的说辞就肯定那人值得信任，也许除了那人的说辞之外还有些别的什么？但是以他对船长一贯的信任，他可以放心地跟随莱因哈特。  
但是至于这个所谓的线人……缪拉站在不远处，注意力集中在这个打扮成寡妇模样的人和船长先生身上，如果这个人胆敢有任何图谋不轨的举动，他会立即开枪。

然而直到最后缪拉腰间的枪都没有被使用。  
月光从云层的缝隙落了下来，照在海面上，缪拉隐隐约约看到距离船不远处的海面起了波浪，波浪距离船身越来越近，一个木制的，像是小船模样的容器浮出水面，与伯伦希尔号的船身紧贴。  
顶部的盖子被掀开，一个黑衣人从容器里钻了出来，他就站在盖子顶上，虽然海上的波浪让容器摇摇晃晃，他却始终站得很稳。  
“这就是伯伦希尔号吧。伊谢尔伦号全体船员邀请您参加前任船长的葬礼，请您务必赏脸。”  
他的声音空洞而无实质，听起来像是海浪声在岩壁上的回音。他的话音刚落，一根很长的木板从容器上升了起来，搭载伯伦希尔号的船舷上。  
莱因哈特下意识望向杨威利，杨威利向他点了点头，莱因哈特把杨威利抱上船舷，自己紧随其后爬了上去，他们沿着木板一步步向木制的“斯巴达尼恩“走去”，缪拉跟在他们的身后。  
终于跟着黑衣人进入窄小的空间后，在空中行走带来的恐惧感才稍微缓解，莱因哈特和缪拉都出了口气，紧接着头顶传来响声，刚才还开着的盖子被合上，视野陷入一片黑暗。  
“现在我们将前往杨威利船长的葬礼。”  
黑衣人的声音再次响起。  
狭小的空间里只剩下四个人的呼吸声。

莱因哈特的眼睛花了一段时间才适应黑暗，他的手扶到了身后的柱子，像是木制的，向上一点是层布，布下面是光滑的，就像玻璃。也许真的是玻璃，莱因哈特转身去看，狭小空间里突然有光源亮起，视野中一片白色，让人有些睁不开眼睛。  
适应了骤然的光亮后，莱因哈特看到眼前布料下似乎真的是一面玻璃窗，回头时他发现黑衣人不知什么时候戴上了一顶帽子，帽子的顶端是一个圆球，刺眼的光正是从这个圆球上发出的。  
“旅途漫长，我准备了饮料，请问你们要酒还是咖啡？”  
“茶，谢谢。”  
装扮成女性的杨威利开口了，这和她平时的声音一点也不像，而黑衣人也丝毫没有认出她的迹象，黑衣人的动作依旧缓慢而平稳，给杨威利倒了一杯茶。她接过杯子，在身后的小沙发上坐下，撩起面纱喝了一口。  
看来只有茶是能喝的。  
莱因哈特和缪拉都要了茶，玻璃窗旁边有一把椅子，莱因哈特坐在窗边，撩起了布帘。  
斯巴达尼恩已经沉到了水下，玻璃窗倒映着莱因哈特的脸，窗外是深蓝色的，时不时有白色的亮点一闪而过，海里没有光源，应该是反射了舱室里的光。  
莱因哈特看到了很多条鱼出现在窗外，鱼的眼睛又大又圆，不像是在看莱因哈特，倒像是在追寻着什么别的东西，然而没一会儿鱼就四散逃开了，莱因哈特看到了一个别的生物。  
黑色的流线型身体，粗略估计有十米左右，眼睛后方和下巴是大片的白色，有力的尾鳍时不时摆动。  
这是一条虎鲸。  
虎鲸轻松地在斯巴达尼恩旁边游动，不知是有意还是无意，莱因哈特总觉得虎鲸的眼睛像是在向玻璃窗里瞅，而当莱因哈特把脸颊贴近窗子，想更仔细地观察时，虎鲸又远离了一些。  
难道是好奇？  
好奇深夜里海洋中出现的奇异光源，或是这艘斯巴达尼恩里别的什么东西。或是，某个人。  
莱因哈特回头看向杨威利，她一动不动地坐在沙发上，面纱遮盖住了她的全部表情，这让她看起来像一尊黑色的雕塑，缪拉也注意到了虎鲸的存在，他用询问的目光看向自己的船长。  
莱因哈特打开了罗盘。  
指针指向四点钟方向。他们距离伯伦希尔号越来越远了。

狭小的空间和一成不变的光源让人失去了时间的概念，然而旅程终究是有尽头的。  
莱因哈特在强撑了不知多长时间后终于开始有些犯困，他闭上眼睛，一些似真似假的画面开始在他脑海里盘旋。  
他看到了一座燃烧的房子，房子的大门洞开，他冲了进去，一楼没有人，家具被砍得乱七八糟，到处都是，他顺着楼梯去了二楼的卧室，熟悉的中年男人倒在门口的血泊中，他的头几乎和身体分离，面目狰狞，他的手里握着一封燃烧了一半，被从火中抢出来的信，莱因哈特抽出了那封信，他还没来得及看那封信，另一间卧室里又传来一阵巨响。那是姐姐曾经住过的卧室。  
莱因哈特抓着信冲了出去，在走廊上大喊，拼命敲那间发出巨响却始终紧闭的门，他的手敲痛了，关节破了，全是血，然而他仍是一刻不停地敲，总希望能有人给他开门。  
终究没人给他开门，热浪袭来，吞没了一切，是灼烧和失去一切的痛楚，然而这痛楚和他心中的痛比起来丝毫不值一提。  
当有人把罗盘放在他张开的另一只手中时，他下意识握紧了冰凉的金属，像是试图从金属中获得宽慰。  
但当他醒来时，给他罗盘的人已经不见了。  
不知什么时候，他已不再是那个孤独愤怒又恐惧的男孩，而是海盗船伯伦希尔号的船长。  
金色的罗盘一直贴在他的胸前，而那封烧得只剩一半的信上的字迹已经模糊了，唯一清晰的是信末尾的署名和印章。  
署名是，伊谢尔伦号。  
而那个有着字母I的圆形纹章，在此之后多年，莱因哈特都不曾见过。  
直到他注意到杨威利衬衣上纽扣的那一刻。  
梦境中画面重叠的瞬间，莱因哈特猛然惊醒，窗外已是天光大亮。  
黑衣人的声音仍是那样冷酷且毫无波澜。  
“杨威利船长的葬礼到了。”


	4. Chapter 4

斯巴达尼恩在缓缓浮起。  
莱因哈特看到窗外海水的颜色由深变浅，上浮的某一瞬间波浪猛地拍打在玻璃上，带来短暂的眩晕感。  
莱因哈特可以看到外面的景象，一边是海面，另一边是岛屿，岛屿被雾气笼罩，灰蒙蒙的，沙滩是岛屿的延伸。  
四个人离开了船舱，黑衣人在前方领路，杨威利走在中间，莱因哈特和缪拉跟在最后。  
莱因哈特扶正了三角帽。  
明明只走了一个夜晚，算不上很远，但他可以肯定的是，这座岛屿他从未见过。按照这里的气候，就算是沙滩，也应该是有植物的，然而海滩是光秃秃的。脚边有一些灰白的螺壳，一踩就碎。再向前走了一些，眼前赫然出现一具巨大的鲸鱼尸体。  
准确来说不是尸体，而是骨架，头骨有一半埋在了沙子里，白森森的肋骨有四五米长，根根伸向天空。如果这条鲸鱼还活着，大约有五六十米。  
甚至比伯伦希尔号还要长。  
这样的海中巨兽为什么会静悄悄地长眠在这里？它是怎么死的，意外死亡然后被冲上岸，或者是搁浅？等等，既然是在这里举办葬礼，伊谢尔伦号会不会也在这里，这具异常巨大的鲸鱼骨架会不会和伊谢尔伦号有什么关系？  
不知不觉莱因哈特已经落后了一些，他连忙赶上。  
“请问那条鲸鱼……？”莱因哈特出口询问，不过他并不抱着能得到回答的打算，然而黑衣人回答了他。  
“星辰坠落，鲸鱼归位。”  
他只说了这么一句，便不再开口。  
莱因哈特下意识抬头看天上的星辰，却什么也看不到。  
也许星辰其实另有所指？  
他们渐渐远离了沙滩，来到一条小路上，视野里渐渐有了些绿意，高大的木质蕨类植物静默地立在道路两边。海浪的声音渐渐远去，这里也没有鸟类的叫声，安静地仿佛除他们以外再没有任何活的生物。  
就在他以为他们会一直这样走下去时，穿着黑衣走在前面的杨威利突然摔倒在地上。  
“嘶……我的脚。”  
缪拉走上前想去查看，然而杨威利摆了摆手，示意莱因哈特走过来。莱因哈特伸出胳膊，她扶着莱因哈特摇摇晃晃地站了起来，身体的一半重量都压在莱因哈特身上，然而并不重，她一瘸一拐地走着，一行人的速度慢了下来。  
“请问……杨威利船长的葬礼，除了伊谢尔伦号的人和我们以外，还有别人参加吗？”  
杨威利一边向前走，一边向黑衣人提问。  
她说话的时候莱因哈特捏了一把汗，担心黑衣人听出她声音的异常，甚至认出她，然而并没有，黑衣人一直走在前方，就连头都没有转回来过。  
“没有了，你们所在的船只是整片海域里距离伊谢尔伦号最近的船。”  
“那我们参加葬礼以后呢？你会送我们回去吗？”  
“夫人您不用有这方面的担心，既然我能来接你们，当然也能送你们回去。我能在黑夜里找到你们的船，自然也能在葬礼结束后找到。”  
“杨威利船长是因为什么死的？”片刻的安静后，缪拉开口向黑衣人说话。  
“饮酒过度。”  
这算什么理由……  
“既然杨威利死了，那他的继任者是……？”  
“霍克船长。此前是伊谢尔伦号的大副。”  
听到新船长名字的瞬间，莱因哈特察觉到杨威利抓着他的手紧了一下，然而杨威利什么也没说。  
此后的一段路程里谁都没有再次开口，因为杨威利的脚伤，本应走一小时的路程，他们走了大约两个小时，他们穿过了一片谷底，抵达此行的目的地。  
眼前是一片深潭，岛屿上的溪流源源不断地汇集到此处，水是灰绿色的，一群穿着黑色衣服，看样貌像是海员的人围在深潭旁，他们表情肃穆，眼神直勾勾望着深潭边的白色棺材。  
棺材被荆棘缠绕，层层叠叠，像是恨不得把棺材里已死的尸体再勒死一次似的。  
然而莱因哈特的注意力并不在棺材上，他突然意识到一点，无论是领他们来这里的黑衣人，还是围在潭边的海员们，他们都不像活人。  
就仿佛是被什么人用某种不知名的手段操控的木偶，而操控者会是……？  
缪拉率先问出了莱因哈特心中盘旋的问题。  
“霍克船长在这里吗？”

“我当然在。”  
声音从背后传来，莱因哈特和缪拉同时回头，一个海盗船长模样的男人从蕨树后走了出来。  
他戴着灰绿色的三角帽，头发并不浓密，显得额头苍白而长，他年龄看起来刚过三十岁，身上却有一种让人感到极度不舒服的气质，仿佛是冲动和极力伪装的老成持重的混合体，让这具身体的主人有种突兀的病态感。但此刻他的病态感还没那么明显，他显然很满意自己现在的身份，也很得意。  
“安德鲁 霍克，伊谢尔伦号船长。”  
“莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆，伯伦希尔号。”  
莱因哈特和霍克船长短暂握手，霍克的手却没有松开，他眯着眼睛端详着莱因哈特的脸。  
“是我派人来最近的伯伦希尔号接人的，真没想到来的居然是船长。我听说过你，说你是最年轻的海盗船长，说你指挥得当，杀伐决断。他们还说，不知道为什么，你和高登巴姆帝国有仇。你为什么会和高登巴姆结仇？”  
莱因哈特嘴角伪装出的笑意凝固了片刻，但他很快就恢复了，他松开了和霍克交握的手。  
“说的没错，那是我。至于结仇，我想大西洋上每艘海盗船都和高登巴姆有仇吧，更何况，我的舰队击沉过几艘载着高登巴姆的贵族的财宝的货船。”  
“所以你真的只有二十一岁喽？”  
“人的年龄和年资固然是被他人衡量的重要的一点，但我更愿意相信能力。”  
“哦？你说到了衡量，那我倒想让你来评评理，我今年三十一岁，比你大整整十岁，刚刚当上船长，你又怎么衡量我？”  
他到底想要怎样的答案……  
“您刚才说到了衡量，衡量的前提是二者有可比性，伯伦希尔号只是一艘再普通不过的海盗船，和声名远扬却神出鬼没的伊谢尔伦号是丝毫无法相提并论的，如果您要我衡量，那我只能把您和您的前任船长衡量，但很可惜，我丝毫都不了解您的前任杨威利船长是什么样的人。”  
霍克的脸上闪过一丝不悦。  
“他是个没有理想，不思进取的人。对他来说，领导伊谢尔伦号这艘船是折磨，当然现在他的折磨已经结束了。”  
“他的能力不够他执掌伊谢尔伦号，所以他死了，而能力更强的您继位吗？”  
霍克的表情有些古怪。  
“你可以这么认为，不过这不是我们今天的主题，今天杨威利才是主角，这是他的葬礼。你可以瞧见他，不过不是他的脸，他躺在白色的棺材里。”  
莱因哈特点了点头，刚想转过身走到棺材那边查看，霍克船长又叫住了他。  
“跟着你来的一男一女是？”  
“啊，他们分别是我的大副缪拉，和，我的……”  
莱因哈特看了一眼靠在自己臂弯里，被黑色衣物和黑色面纱包裹的女性，一瞬间他有些恍惚，但他很快恢复了镇定。  
“我的姐姐安妮。”  
“哦哦哦，原来是令姐。是我失礼了。”  
霍克嘴上这么说着，心里却并不在意。  
缪拉赶忙接过了话头。“霍克船长，我有个问题，前任船长海尼森的葬礼，您是否也参加过？”  
“没有。”  
“那您来到伊谢尔伦号上，是在杨威利担任船长的十几年间吗？是他接纳并提拔的您，他也选择您作为他的继任者？看来您和杨威利的关系非常亲厚啊。”  
缪拉提出问题的瞬间，莱因哈特注意到霍克的后槽牙咬紧，他甚至能听见咯吱咯吱的声响，那股突兀的病态感也越发明显。  
“是，我和杨威利船长非常亲近，他的死让我感到十分悲伤。”  
霍克紧咬着牙，一个字一个字的向外蹦。这情景说不出的滑稽。  
“现在，我想你们可以去你们的位置，观看这场葬礼了。”

杨威利脚崴了，这降低了扶着她的莱因哈特的速度，不过这样的举动也让莱因哈特产生了疑问。  
在平地上摔跤这种事，居然还把脚崴了，怎么看都像是刻意为之，她打的什么主意？  
莱因哈特忍不住低头去看杨的脚踝，但视线被裙子遮挡，他什么也看不到。  
他的目光也试图和杨威利的目光交汇，但是厚重的面纱让他看不到任何端倪。  
霍克船长究竟知不知道杨威利是女性？如果知道，他是怎么看待这件事的？他究竟和杨威利是怎样的关系？  
“没有理想，不思进取”这样的形容，听起来倒像是浸满了恨意。他们之间究竟能有多大的仇恨？是因为意见的相左，还是因为霍克曾经被杨威利苛待过，又或者是……联想起刚才霍克面对自己的一番表现，和提到自己年龄时的神情，莱因哈特觉得，霍克的表现，更像是嫉妒。  
在同样的年龄当上海盗船长的人，十多年间只有两个，他是第二个。  
第一个是杨威利。


	5. Chapter 5

“今天我们相聚在一起，是为了悼念我们曾经的战友。”  
“杨威利曾是伊谢尔伦号的船长，也是最有名的海盗船长，他曾乘着这艘有史以来最快的船，在大洋上乘风破浪，寻找宝藏，然而现在他死了，无论他情愿或不情愿，他的生命和他的事业就这样到此为止了。”  
有点出乎莱因哈特的意外，主持葬礼的人并非霍克，而是黑衣人群中的一个。  
黑衣人站在白色的棺材旁，声音大到所有人都能听见。  
“现在请我们的新船长，安德鲁 霍克船长分享他和杨威利船长间的故事。”  
霍克不紧不慢地走到池塘边，躬下身，一只手按在棺材上，仿佛是在哀悼，但是莱因哈特清楚，棺材里根本就没有人——就算有人，也不会是霍克所谈论的那一个。  
“杨威利是我的上司，我和他认识九年了，在谈到他之前，我想先谈谈我自己。我的话语应该也能解开在场的某几位宾客的疑惑，请让我从头开始说。”  
“我出生于同盟王国，我还没出生的时候父亲就死了，是我母亲把我抚养长大，母亲是个自律古板的人，她没什么积蓄，我因为苍白瘦弱，被亲戚和邻居们瞧不起，从小母亲就让我努力学习，让我考到同盟的军校去，在那里我才能有机会出人头地，十六岁的时候我如愿进入了海军学校，学习如何成为一名军官。”  
“那时候的我欣喜若狂，去军校之前，母亲给了我一笔钱，让我省着点用，说让我出人头地，超过所有的同学，无论他们的父亲是贵族还是富商，只要我足够努力，我就能比他们强，就能把所有瞧不起我的人踩在脚下，我说我一定能做到。”  
“去军校后我被送上了一艘双桅杆军舰，刚出海的时候我每天都吐，吃完饭也吐，胆汁都要吐出来了，有很多天我根本吃不下任何东西，我以为我要死了，我拿出镜子，看着镜子里苍白又面颊凹陷的脸，我说安德鲁，你不能死，你要出人头地，你要让所有瞧不起你的人都感到恐惧，嫉妒和愤怒，就像你曾经的那样愤怒。”  
“那次出海，我去了西部群岛，我学会了操纵舰艇，会用剑，会开枪，还领到了属于我自己的明黄色带着绶带的制服，并靠自己的实力拿到了第一名的成绩。第一次出海结束的那个假期，我回家了，然而回家后我才发现，母亲死了，她死在我离开家的第二天早上，我没能见她最后一面，是她的亲戚埋葬了她。”  
“看过她坟墓的第二天，我回到了海军学校，上司问我为什么放假中途回来，我说因为我意识到我太差了，我还不够努力，如果他人能仅凭出身，不付出任何努力就能得到权势和荣耀，那我宁可不要这种幸福，我要更努力，超过所有人，这样我才有资格站在人群的顶端。上司若有所思地看了看我，没有回答，但我相信他一定是被我的勇气震撼，他知道我是个不屈服于命运，不被卑贱的出身所困住的强者。那时我以为我会如愿结束军校的学习，正式入伍，成为军官，在战争中为同盟取得胜利，步步高升，甚至成为同盟舰队的总司令——我知道我能做到的。”  
“然而命运就是这样让人难以捉摸，我没能成为军官，却成了海盗。”  
莱因哈特下意识看了一眼身旁的杨威利，杨威利安静地站在他身边，手仍是挽着他的胳膊。  
霍克曾经是军校学生，没想到自己会成为海盗，那么杨威利呢？她又是怎样走上这条路的呢？  
“毕业后我被安排在一艘舰艇上服役，然而那艘船因为风浪的原因来迟了几天，我听从了同学的建议，去学校附近的小镇休假。回首往事的时候，我曾无数次后悔，为什么当初要听别人的建议，如果我不去，我不会受后来的那些磨难，但是有时候我又不那么后悔，我听说过一句话，苦难可以造就人，也许上天就是为了我有朝一日成为‘某些人’，才让我受这些磨难的。那天晚上我在酒馆喝酒，却遇到了海盗登陆。”  
“他们问我，是死，还是作为一名海盗活下去。那一刻我想起了我的母亲，她那样坚定——如苦行的修女一般地相信我会成功，虽然她死了，她对我的期待还在，我不能就这样轻易死掉，所以我选择成为海盗。那年我十九岁，在这之后的三年，我一直生活在一艘帆船上，作为海盗生活，我从被瞧不起的低级水手，一路成为了水手，舵工，水手长，然后是见习船副。但不知道为什么，明明我这样努力和优秀，船长却一直不喜欢我。我想成为大副，他却始终不选择我。我产生过无数次离开的念头，直到帆船停靠在距离同盟海域很近的一座岛屿时，我才终于有了机会。”  
“我遇到了一个神秘的老人，他拦住了我，他看着我的脸——其实我到现在都没明白，他从我的脸上看到了什么，也许是成为船长的潜质？他告诉我，他能给我世界上最厉害的一艘海盗船，他问我愿不愿意。我当时早已知道伊谢尔伦号了，我也知道伊谢尔伦号船长叫杨威利。我以为他在骗我，但是我坚信，世间的机会，假如你第一次不抓住，你永远不会再有第二次了。我说我愿意。他对我说，此刻的伊谢尔伦号缺少一名船副——如果我通过了考核，就能立刻上船。我问他是不是伊谢尔伦号的船长，他说他不是，但我会有机会见到船长的。”  
“我被领到了岛上的一座宅子里。宅子装修豪华，我进了大门，又走上楼梯，到了一间单独的会客厅。一位身材高大，穿着黑色外衣，戴着兜帽的中年男人在等我。他问了我的姓名和年龄，我问他是不是杨威利，他发出笑声，说他不是，他的权力远胜过杨威利。他告诉我，如果我完成了他给的任务，他就会给我船长的位置——而他给我的任务是，帮助杨威利，完成他派给杨威利的任务，找到永生之地的藏宝图。我临走的时候男人告诉我，我现在只是大副，但当我完成了所有的任务，他就会让我当船长。”  
“通过面试后那个黑衣人给了我一带金币。我离开了那栋宅子，再没回去过，我被领上了一艘黑色的小帆船，又被那艘小帆船送到了伊谢尔伦号上。出发时天还是晴的，等我到了伊谢尔伦号时又下了大雨。那是我第一次见到伊谢尔伦号，她的美和壮观，设计的精妙，远胜我曾见过的任何一艘船，就连同盟王国最好的舰艇都无法和这艘海盗船相比，就算滔天的风浪都无法让这艘船沉没，至于杨威利，他穿着黑色的防雨斗篷，站在船头，他看起来实在没什么特别之处，我完全不明白黑衣人为什么会偏爱杨威利，选他当船长，而不是我。”  
“我对这个问题疑惑了很久，直到两年后，当我和杨威利乘坐斯巴达尼恩，抵达黑衣人位于海岛中的宅子里，和他再一次相见时，这个疑惑才被解开，不过这并非他们告诉我的，而是我猜出来的。”  
“那天晚上我们没有立刻回到伊谢尔伦号上，而是在宅子里共进晚餐，当天晚上留宿在宅子里。”  
“那天夜里我无论如何都睡不着，可能是习惯了船上的摇晃，回到大路上反而无法适应。我决定在宅子里走走看，然后我出去了，让我吃惊的是，夜里的宅子居然没人把守。我循着记忆，一路走到了黑衣人的房间，让我吃惊的是，门居然半掩着，桌子上摆放着烛台和半满的酒杯。然后我借着烛光看到，白日里一直穿着黑衣的人此刻换上了寝衣，从背后搂着一个黑发的女人，解开她的寝衣，检查她的胸口。我以为那个女人是黑衣人的情妇，但当她转过脸时，我才意识到，这个女人是杨威利。又或者说，不该说这女人是杨威利，而是，杨威利本就是女人。”  
“我这才明白为什么黑衣人会偏爱杨威利而非选择我，我也就此知道了这个金发黑衣人的真实身份。我看到杨威利抓住了黑衣人的手腕，叫他特留尼西特。众所周知，无论是在同盟，帝国还是费沙的人里，只有一个人叫特留尼西特，而那个特留尼西特是同盟王国曾经的将军，以及，现在的国王，这也就意味着，从始至终，伊谢尔伦号都是特留尼西特的船，他把伊谢尔伦号交给他的情妇杨威利管辖，他叫我协助杨威利，其实是变相监视她。至于海盗，只不过是特留尼西特为了掩盖他的真实目的而打的幌子罢了。”  
“最初知道这个秘密时我是震惊的，我权衡了几天，是继续配合杨威利寻找宝藏，还是放弃和杨威利竞争，直接离开。我花了一段时间才想清楚，如果我想成为船长，杨威利不可能乖乖把位置让给我，而解决所有问题的关键，不在特留尼西特手里，而在伊谢尔伦号的前任船长，亚雷 海尼森身上。”


	6. Chapter 6

“罗严克拉姆船长，你也是船长，你很清楚该怎么开一艘船。”  
“你要拉开风帆，你要了解航向和风向，你还要站在主舵前调整方向。”  
“我曾经呆过的军舰是这样，海盗船是这样，杨威利死后，我以为伊谢尔伦号也是这样。”  
霍克的手拽住白色棺材上的荆棘，他拽得非常用力，荆棘刺破了他的掌心，他却像丝毫察觉不到痛一样，更紧地握住，仿佛越用力越不会痛一样。  
“然而不是。”  
“我在伊谢尔伦号上呆了快十年，十年中我熟悉了这艘船的每一片风帆，每一块木料，每一片甲板，我从我的舱室出来，闭着眼睛都能穿过船身，走到船舵的位置，然而当我真的掌握船舵时，我发现伊谢尔伦号却超出了我的控制，这与我在海军学校和海盗生涯里学到的完全不同。”  
“我曾以为是我的能力问题，但发现不是，我开始怀疑，是不是伊谢尔伦号上藏有什么机关，杨威利从来都不告诉我。这艘船我太熟悉了，唯一可能藏有机关的地方是杨威利的房间。我的猜想被验证了，在杨威利的房间，我发现了一个羊皮封面的笔记本，笔记本看起来有几十年历史了，翻开却发现每页纸都是空白的——除了扉页。扉页上写着，‘船承载我的肉体，海承载我的灵魂’，这句话下的署名者是，亚雷 海尼森。”  
霍克松开了紧抓荆棘的手，血从他的手掌源源不断地流下来，他抬起头和莱因哈特对望，惨白的脸颊上第一次出现了笑容。  
莱因哈特瞬间明白了他想干什么。

“你肯定以为棺材里是死去的杨威利吧，不，并不是，杨威利是死了，我不清楚她的尸体在什么地方，当然这无关紧要，但这并不意味着棺材是空的，我想你们肯定已经猜到棺材里的人是谁了吧……”  
“是亚雷 海尼森？”缪拉下意识问出声。  
“不错。他的棺材被用巨石绑着，沉到了海底，我把他的尸体捞了上来，就在这具棺材里。而我现在要做的，是彻底毁掉他的尸体。”  
“你邀请我们来参加葬礼，就是为了让我们见证这一切？”  
“没错，如果没有其他人看到，我做的这一切将毫无意义！”  
“你疯了。”莱因哈特压低声音。  
“我当然疯了，但是只要能达到目的，疯了又怎么样？杨威利不疯吗？她向特留尼西特出卖肉体，心甘情愿做个婊子，她不就是等着有一天特留尼西特把王后的位置给她吗？那她可真蠢，特留尼西特可以有无数个女人，而她只有特留尼西特和已死的亚雷 海尼森。而我，我就不一样，我走到今天，靠的是自己的努力，我忍辱负重，就是为了能成功，仅凭这一点，杨威利她能比得上我吗？今天的葬礼，不止是葬杨威利，也是葬海尼森，只有他彻彻底底死了，我才能获得新生！除非我也死了！”  
霍克从身旁的黑衣人手里接过了一柄大斧，他开始发狂似的劈棺材，木头太硬了，斧刃卡在了棺材里，他用力拔了出来，又开始劈。  
眼前的一幕令人惊愕，但莱因哈特并没有忘记他此行的目的。  
夺回伊谢尔伦号。  
如果伊谢尔伦号和海尼森的尸体紧密相关，他就绝不能放任霍克这样做，眼前滑稽疯狂的一幕可以到此为止了。  
莱因哈特的手伸进了外衣里。  
穿着黑色衣裙的杨威利松开了抓着莱因哈特胳膊的手。  
“他们不是活人，你可以放心动手。另外，在这座岛上，无法开枪。”杨威利贴在莱因哈特耳边小声说。  
缪拉注意到了莱因哈特这边的行动，他按住了腰间的剑，向莱因哈特点了点头。  
黑衣人共有三十多个，莱因哈特这边只有他自己和缪拉，杨威利的战斗力可以忽略不计。  
地形对他们来说并不坏，唯一要小心的是不能掉进湖泊里。  
那么，开始。

莱因哈特在距自己最近的黑衣人身后拔剑，一剑穿透了黑衣人的身体。  
黑衣人发出了嚎叫，但是没有血。  
黑衣人的头转了过来，莱因哈特的看到了一双血红色的眼睛。  
莱因哈特猛地把剑收回来，向后退了两步。  
其他黑衣人注意到了这边的响动，霍克也暂停了用斧头劈棺材的行动。  
“我猜的不错，罗严克拉姆船长，你果然不怀好意，不过这也不奇怪，对海盗们来说，还有什么比传说中的伊谢尔伦号更具吸引力呢？不过你还是高看了自己的能力了，就凭你，是无法战胜我的。”  
霍克说话间一个黑衣人向莱因哈特挥刀攻击，莱因哈特抬手格挡，手腕被震得发麻。  
刺身体没有用吗？  
那么试着攻击头部呢？  
莱因哈特在黑衣人攻击的间隙刺向对手的头部，他能感觉到自己刺中了，对方却毫发无伤。  
从上岛屿开始，杨威利的奇怪表现浮现在他眼前。  
杨威利一定是在向他暗示什么？  
不是躯干，不是头部，那么只可能是脚腕！  
莱因哈特在挡开黑衣人的又一次攻击后垫步后撤，挥剑砍向黑衣人的脚腕，金属与骨头撞击的声音响起，黑色的血瞬间喷了出来，黑衣人扑倒在地，化成一滩黑色的水，流进了湖泊里。  
果然！  
莱因哈特向缪拉使了个眼色，缪拉瞬间明白过来，他们兵分两路，从各自的方向进攻。  
挥砍，躲开，再挥砍，格挡，而后再次攻击，数不清的黑色人影从莱因哈特的眼前闪过，血溅在莱因哈特的外衣上，他的脸颊上也沾染了黑色。  
莱因哈特本以为会很困难，然而很奇怪，黑衣人的攻势并不算非常猛烈。  
也许是因为黑衣人属于伊谢尔伦号，而伊谢尔伦号并不能被霍克很好地控制的缘故？  
又一次砍断面前黑衣人的脚腕后，莱因哈特分神地想着。  
然而片刻的分神意味着危险的迫近，余光中莱因哈特看到另一个黑衣人的刀向自己挥了过来，而他来不及格挡。  
大意了……  
然而预料中的攻击却没有发生，莱因哈特看到，杨威利站在他面前，挡下了那一刀。  
心脏停跳一瞬后莱因哈特很快反应过来，砍向那个敌人，直到那个敌人在他眼前化成了一滩黑水。  
杨威利扶着地面，缓缓站了起来，她明明被砍了一刀，衣服上是明显的刀痕，她却丝毫没有受到影响，甚至还向莱因哈特点了点头。  
他差点忘了，杨威利不会受伤。

缪拉那边的行动也非常顺利，没过多久，最后一个黑衣人也倒在了缪拉的剑尖下。  
霍克仍是提着手里的斧头，站在棺材旁，他的帽子被扔在一旁，脸色变得煞白，鼻孔呼哧呼哧喷气，眼睛里冒着浑浊的光。  
“认输吧，霍克。你没有掌握问题的关键。”  
“莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆，你是代表伯伦希尔号来嘲笑我的？嘲笑我无法成为伊谢尔伦号真正的船长？或是你代表命运，要把我踩在脚下，证明一切允诺都是玩笑？”  
“那我告诉你，你做梦，让你，你这个该死的大副，还有你这个哑巴一样的姐姐，都做梦去吧！”  
霍克再次举起斧子，疯狂地挥动，他并不在乎是否能给敌人造成伤害，莱因哈特甚至觉得，他只是在单纯发泄心中的怨气，而这更让他攻击的动作充满了破绽。  
缪拉的剑砍到了霍克抓着斧子的胳膊，一线血喷了出来，沉重的斧子脱手，落地后砸在不远处。  
霍克仰面朝天倒在地上，身体痉挛不停，莱因哈特的剑尖指着他的咽喉。  
莱因哈特垂眼看着这个人，很奇怪，明明才经历了一场恶战，他对这个人却没有一丝一毫的厌恶或者痛恨的感情，相反，他心里充斥着类似于同情的情绪。  
“你说得没错，我确实对伊谢尔伦号很有兴趣，但你不会明白原因的。”  
梦里时常出现的大火又在他眼前浮现，莱因哈特的语气轻了一些。  
然而霍克没有明白莱因哈特的意思，很显然，他想到了别的方面。  
“我不明白原因？你觉得我会不明白原因？你这样急切，八成是为了杨威利吧？让我猜猜，难道是她没死吗？奇怪，我记得她明明不会游泳，被推下海居然能活下来吗？不错，看来是你救了她。她许给你什么好处了？她同意和你睡觉了？不过你可千万不要信任她，她随时都会背叛你的，你知道海尼森是怎么死的吗，海尼森是被杨威利杀死的，她刚刚成为特留尼西特的情妇，为了邀功杀了海尼森，但是特留尼西特并没有把她接回同盟，让她当王后，而是让她继续呆着伊谢尔伦号上。她既然能为了特留尼西特背叛海尼森，当然也能为了别的什么东西背叛你。”  
“你以为我是败给你了吗？不不不，我是败给了杨威利，”霍克仰面朝天地大笑起来，他的手指插进了身下的沙子里，痉挛地握紧，“没成为海军军官，没成为海盗船长，最后却败给了一个女人，真是可笑。”  
“我没想要你的命，我和你也没什么仇，我只是对伊谢尔伦号有兴趣而已，我可以放你走。”  
“放我走又有什么意义呢？我虽然败给了杨威利，却并没有输，而你，罗严克拉姆，也别想得到伊谢尔伦号！海尼森不行，杨威利不行，既然我也不行，那么你更不行！”  
莱因哈特下意识想收回剑尖，却已经晚了。霍克猛地直起身体，剑尖穿过他的喉咙，割开了他的动脉，血从他的喉咙喷了出来，霍克猛地呛咳起来，他一边咳，一边露出笑容。  
“你说我疯了……那就当我疯了吧，我死了，伊谢尔伦号停在码头上，但是没有关系，她很快就要沉没了，至于什么永生的宝藏，你做梦去吧！”  
之前一直沉默的杨威利揭开了脸上的面纱，露出黑色的眼睛，她无喜无悲地看着霍克。  
“我没猜错，果然是你，果然是你！我非常恨你，我恨死你了！无论是你，还是特留尼西特！”  
“如果你恨我，那就恨吧，你有恨我的权利，但我也不会原谅你。”  
杨威利轻声说。  
“不原谅我？那更好，非常好，好到不能再好了……”  
霍克说话的时候，血从他的鼻腔和嘴里流了出来，他缓缓躺回地上，被身下的血泊包围。  
直到他生命的最后一刻，他都没有闭上眼睛。  
莱因哈特看向一旁的杨威利，杨威利摇了摇头，莱因哈特俯身查看霍克的尸体，却突然意识到一件更重要的事。  
“伊谢尔伦号很快就要沉没了”，这句话是什么意思？  
难道说霍克准备……  
“缪拉！你站在这里等我们！我要去码头！”  
莱因哈特下了命令，而后带着杨威利向码头的方向跑去。


	7. Chapter 7

太阳升得高了些，雾气散去了一部分，莱因哈特和杨威利在灰色的海滩上奔跑。  
时不时有白色的骨架出现在他们眼前，海水的咸味混合着藻类的腥气冲进鼻腔里，又因为多了莫名的苦涩，变得让人有些难以忍受。  
但莱因哈特顾不得这么多了，此刻他的目标只有一个——伊谢尔伦号。  
那艘只在传说中出现，又无数次萦绕在他噩梦里的船，即将出现在他眼前，然而留给他的时间并不多了。

码头的尽头赫然出现一艘大船。  
不知是倒映了海水还是因为雾气或是什么别的原因，大船的表面是黑色和深蓝色的。如果非要用什么词来形容，那一定是——深渊。  
“是伊谢尔伦号。”  
杨威利站在通往大船甲板的斜梯前，她回头看了一眼莱因哈特，然后登上了甲板。  
莱因哈特紧跟着她走了上去。  
甲板上空空荡荡，一个人都没有。莱因哈特向前走了两步，足底接触伊谢尔伦号的瞬间，他有些眩晕，明明他没有喝酒，此刻也没有风浪。  
但是他并没有忘记此行的目的，以及，霍克临死前的那句话。  
“霍克说的船要沉了，是什么意思？”  
“我想，是因为他对船动了什么手脚吧。可能他预备点燃火药库，也可能……我去看一眼船舵。”  
杨威利穿过甲板，登上阶梯，来到船头。  
果然……  
船舵不见了。  
船舵的旁边放了一个沙漏，上半部分的沙几乎漏光了，按现在的速度，只剩下不到五分钟的时间了。  
等沙子全部漏掉，会发生什么？霍克是准备炸掉这艘船吗？  
杨威利沉默了一瞬，转身向船身跑去。  
他们跳下了船身中央的梯子，绕过走廊，来到一扇上锁的门前，杨威利用力咬破手指，把流血的手指伸进锁眼，另一只手转动把手，打开了门。  
这个房间原本应该是卧室，白色的床，浅色的地板和占了一整面墙的书柜，但是有人来过房间并把它搅得一团乱，床上的枕头和被子被利刃割开，羽毛落得到处都是，书柜上的书被扔在地上，书页被撕成碎片，地板上几乎没处落脚。床头的柜子抽屉开着，里面空无一物。  
海尼森的笔记本就是从这里拿到的？  
莱因哈特突然想到。  
但是杨威利说过，被夺走的那张藏宝图是假的，真的被她藏起来了。  
真的会在哪里呢？  
杨威利抬脚穿过屋内的一片狼藉，走到了一面空荡荡的墙壁前，她手指上的血还没干涸，又把手指贴在那面墙壁上。  
墙壁上瞬间出现了蓝色的伊谢尔伦号的徽章。  
没过几秒，徽章上的颜色汇聚成了一个圆点，圆点在整面墙壁上快速游走并留下印记，这次的形状却是莱因哈特没见过的。  
最初是柔和的水的波纹，但水的波纹和其他什么波纹缠绕在一起，像是鲸鱼和海怪，圆点继续向下，而后又突然向上，像是鱼尾跃出水面，最后整个扩散开来，充满了整面墙壁，蓝色的印记消失后，墙壁上出现了一个方形的开口，杨威利的手臂伸了进去，取出一个深色的玻璃瓶。  
“走吧。”  
现在距离沙漏漏空应该只剩下不到一分钟，两个人顺着原路返回，周围的景象如光影般飞速掠过，杨威利打算从船身的梯子处下去，但是莱因哈特抓着她向船尾跑，快一点，再快一点，他不知道下一秒会发生什么，他只能走最快的那条路。  
海水终于出现在眼前的瞬间，莱因哈特抱起杨威利，翻过栏杆跳了下去。  
爆炸就是在这一刻发生的。  
猛烈的气浪把莱因哈特推到了海面下，砸得他瞬间晕了过去，抱紧杨威利的手臂也松开了，震耳欲聋的爆炸不知持续了多久，等莱因哈特稍微清醒了一些时，他发现自己不知什么时候已经回到了海面上，伊谢尔伦号上正熊熊燃烧着大火，热浪一波又一波袭来，海面被映成了红色。  
莱因哈特下意识寻找杨威利，却没能发现她的身影。  
难道她逃走了？  
又或者……？  
莱因哈特突然想起，霍克说过，杨威利不会游泳。  
她该不会还在水下吧？  
莱因哈特在水中脱掉早湿透的外衣和领巾，猛吸一口气，潜回水下。

因为火光的原因，海面下的一切能看得十分清楚。  
与海面上的荒芜不同，水下的一切甚至称得上是生机盎然的，鱼群在珊瑚丛中游弋，白沙上藏着砗磲，一切都安静而平和。  
但就是在平坦的白沙平原上，莱因哈特看到了一道纯黑的深渊。  
是海沟，足以让任何潜水者都望而生畏。  
难道杨威利是掉进海沟里了？  
莱因哈特沿着海沟的边缘向前游动，终于发现了杨威利的身影。  
她静静躺在深渊的旁边，双眼紧闭，手里还抓着刚才拿到的深色的玻璃瓶。  
玻璃居然没在刚才的爆炸中被震碎，莱因哈特突然冒出这样一个想法，但他很快就意识到，他不能耽搁太久。  
莱因哈特一只手抱起杨威利，另一只手接过她手中的玻璃瓶，开始缓缓上浮。  
莱因哈特的视线还汇聚在杨威利的脸上。  
她该不会已经死了吧？  
金色的假发早已不见了，黑色的头发在海水中散开，海面上的光照射进海水里，有一道光刚好照在她嘴唇上。  
杨威利的嘴角浮起一串气泡。  
她还没有死。  
类似于欣喜的感觉充斥了莱因哈特的内心。  
如果再给她一点空气，她就更不会死了吧。  
莱因哈特一边这么想着，一边把嘴唇贴在她的唇上。  
温柔的海水里，嘴唇的触感依旧鲜明，莱因哈特试着加深了这个吻，叩开了杨威利的牙关，试探着把空气送了进去。  
杨威利有了轻微的回应，她的嘴唇辗转厮磨着莱因哈特的嘴唇，孩子气地讨要更多空气，手指也下意识抓住了莱因哈特的胳膊。  
她不想死，她在求生。  
下一秒，杨威利突然睁开了眼睛。  
莱因哈特突然发现，她的眼睛不再是之前熟悉的灰色，而是海水般的蓝色。  
与蓝色双眼对视的下一秒，莱因哈特的意识被拉进了另一个空间里。  
他在坠落，而后升腾，穿过波纹状的蓝色与彩色交织的河流，眼前展开了一幅清晰的图景。  
人鱼……  
这个词不知什么时候被铭刻在他的脑海里。  
然而他并不清楚，这到底是杨威利的回忆，还是一场沉睡在海面下时做的离奇的梦。


	8. Chapter 8

这是哪儿……  
睁开眼的时候莱因哈特看到了眼前橙色的天空，近得像抬手就能触碰到一样。  
原来他还躺着……  
莱因哈特坐起身时，发现自己在一条小船上。小船停泊在港口，现在正是太阳落山的时候，夕阳照在不远处城镇的房屋上，人群熙熙攘攘。  
旁边的一艘小船上站着一个渔民，渔民正提着木桶，把船舱里的水向外舀。  
“他妈的，这破船又进水了。”  
莱因哈特突然惊醒，他说的是同盟语。  
莱因哈特用胳膊撑着船底坐起身，正要站起来的时候，他发现船底好像有血，再回头看时，他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
就在他身旁不远处，躺着一个小孩，更准确来说，那不是小孩，而是一条人鱼，处于幼年的人鱼。  
人鱼的上半身和普通的人类小孩没什么差别，看起来不过五六岁的模样，有着圆圆的小脸，湿漉漉的黑色头发，还有双蓝色的眼睛，他的下半身却是鱼尾，皮肤表面有光滑细小的灰色鳞片，尾鳍形状漂亮，尾鳍和鱼身的连接处却有一道很深的缺口，像是被什么生物咬过一样，血流个不停，他的身上也有很多伤口，像是被渔网划伤的痕迹。  
莱因哈特试探着接近那条幼年人鱼，人鱼却好像没看到他一样，尾巴仍在无力地摆动。莱因哈特伸手触碰那条人鱼，却发现人鱼从他的身体里穿了过去。  
我这是怎么了？  
莱因哈特猛地收回手，之前的记忆缓缓回笼，他想起来了。既然他的身体能被穿过，说明这里并非现实，而是幻境。现实中的他是伯伦希尔号船长，在伊谢尔伦号爆炸后，和伊谢尔伦号的前任船长杨威利一起落到了海里，而当他醒来时，发现自己就躺在现在的这艘小船上。  
等等，既然这里是幻境，那么人鱼……  
即使是莱因哈特这样经验丰富的船长，也从没见过人鱼。  
当他还很小的时候他听到过关于人鱼的传说，但那都是几百年前的故事了。传说人鱼的族群在海洋中游弋，人鱼在幼年不分性别，成年后会分成雌性和雄性，雌性的人鱼在海底养育后代，雄性的人鱼会在深夜里歌唱，勾引人类女性，而当人类女性接近后他们就会将其拖下水吃掉。  
难道这个幻境是围绕着这条幼年人鱼展开的？但是看现在的情况，人鱼流了这么多血，如果扔在这里不管的话恐怕是活不了多久的。  
莱因哈特大声向旁边船上的渔民说话，渔民却充耳未闻，仍旧重复着舀水的动作。  
看来在这个幻境里，他真的只是个旁观者。

然而没过多久，事情就出现了转机。  
一个中年男人穿过人群，来到了码头。他似乎有东方血统，看起来像是个商人。莱因哈特不得不承认，这个中年人的品味确实不怎么样。男人穿着宝蓝色的金丝绒外衣，衣领是白色的布料，镶了一圈珍珠，华丽而无用，他头上还带了顶绒布小帽，帽上装饰着不知是什么鸟的羽毛。  
男人站在船边，刚才还在低头干活的渔民发现有人来了，赶忙回头招呼。  
“泰隆老爷，您来啦？”

泰隆？  
莱因哈特抱着手臂冷眼观察。  
中年男人虽然穿得俗气，看他和渔民对话的样子，却像是个温和的好人。  
他们聊了天气，聊了早餐和午餐，终于聊到了打鱼的事。  
“说起来老爷，俺今天捞了个怪东西，看着像是个小孩，却长了鱼尾巴，俺也不敢认这是啥，难道是人鱼？人鱼可是坏东西，俺估计也没人想买，就放在隔壁的船上了，您要的话就给您。俺女儿生病的时候，俺照顾她，两个月没法出海打鱼，要不是您给俺的钱，俺还不知怎么办哩……”  
“你可太客气了，”中年人点了点头，“我倒是很感兴趣你说的人鱼。”  
中年人跨到了船舱里，他的视线穿过了莱因哈特的身体，投在躺在木桶边的人鱼身上。  
人鱼感觉到有人来了，挣扎着想爬起来，然而他受了伤，受伤的鱼尾徒劳地摆动，却仍是动弹不得。  
莱因哈特注意到，中年人的目光从最初的好奇转变为了震惊。  
他俯下身查看人鱼的情况，但他的动作在注意到人鱼的伤口后停住了，他脱下一看就价格不菲的外衣，放到海水里浸湿，然后用湿透的外衣包裹住人鱼，把人鱼抱了起来。  
“您这是干什么！小心它咬您！”  
渔夫赶忙提醒，中年人却并不担心，他一只手抱着人鱼，另一只手解下腰间的钱袋递给渔民。  
“打鱼辛苦了，另外，关于人鱼和我带走人鱼的这件事，你不要对任何人说。”

莱因哈特跟着这个叫泰隆的男人回了家。  
泰隆的家的装潢和他的衣服一样，一看就砸了不少钱。进门就是两根多立克式立柱，往里走一点能看见客厅的空间不小，棕色蓝色和黄色的地毯被一块接一块铺在地上，毫无规律地堆砌的色块给莱因哈特的视觉造成了一定冲击，不过地毯还不是最糟的，莱因哈特怀疑这个叫泰隆的中年人有收集古董的爱好，房子里到处都是“古董”，从做工粗糙的石雕，到造型奇特的木船，再到悬在墙壁上的铜剑。莱因哈特走过的时候仔细看了一眼，铜锈的颜色和位置都不太对，不像岁月造就的，更像是什么人把好端端的剑扔到药水里泡出来的。  
虽然这些有助于莱因哈特理解泰隆这个人，但这些都不是重点，莱因哈特好奇的是人鱼。  
莱因哈特赶上来的片刻，泰隆已经把人鱼带到了浴室。  
浸透海水的紫色外衣被打开，小小的人鱼躺在上面，双眼紧闭，已经昏了过去。泰隆取来干净的亚麻布压住尾巴处的伤口，很快布料就被血浸透，泰隆来来回回换了很多次，血终于止住了。  
就在这时，一阵悦耳的女声从背后传来，莱因哈特赶忙回过头，说话的人是一个褐色头发的女人，看样子是这家的管家。  
“泰隆先生，帝国的塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔先生又写信过来了，他问您，他之前提出的价码，您可还满意？”  
“当然不满意。”  
“那您要给他回信吗？”  
“不回了，我暂时还不想搭理他。”  
泰隆在人鱼的伤口处进行了简单的包扎，抬头对女人说话。  
“对了，爱德华夫人，您是否能帮我安排一下，叫人从海边打几桶水来，我们家里来了一位新客人。”


	9. Chapter 9

塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔，是莱因哈特这辈子都不会忘了的名字，他是帝国的低级军官，也是莱因哈特名义上的父亲，以及童年时期的养育者。  
作为帝国军官的缪杰尔怎么会和同盟的商人扯上关系？  
莱因哈特焦急地等待，想听到商人说出更多关于塞巴斯蒂安的消息，但泰隆在说出刚才的那句话后就不再谈论这个话题，转而低头照顾还昏迷着的人鱼了。  
莱因哈特在泰隆身旁蹲下，他的视线移向了人鱼。  
人鱼的脸色比在船上时还要差，他好像有点脱水，莱因哈特甚至怀疑他活不过今晚，泰隆显然也有这种担心，他俯身将耳朵贴在人鱼的胸口，听到微弱却有节奏的心跳后才略微放心地抬头。  
没过多久海水就送到了，泰隆用毛巾浸满海水，将湿透的毛巾贴在人鱼的皮肤上。这样的工作他重复了无数遍，一整夜过去，快到天明的时候，人鱼的身体开始无意识地挣动，之前紧闭着的眼皮也微微颤动。  
要醒了吗？  
泰隆忍不住用手抚摸人鱼圆圆的脸颊，就像是在安慰人类小孩一样，下一秒人鱼突然睁开了眼睛。  
泰隆下意识想收回手，却已经晚了，人鱼咬住了他的手指。  
之前人鱼一直是安静的模样，这让泰隆放松了警惕，忽略了他的牙齿，而这个小小的疏忽在此刻被无限放大。人鱼的牙齿尖锐，咬得又很用力，鲜血瞬间涌了出来。  
即使是莱因哈特这样的旁观者，也能体会到有多疼。  
莱因哈特以为商人会强行掰开人鱼的嘴把手指解救出来，然而泰隆似乎并没有这个意思，他试探着想抽出手指，未果后放弃了这个打算，转而温言安慰作为始作俑者的人鱼。  
“不要害怕，小家伙，我不会对你怎么样的。你瞧，我是个笨笨的人类，既不会游泳，也没有像你一样的尖锐牙齿，公平起见，你应该松开我的手指才是。”  
莱因哈特并不清楚人鱼能不能听懂人类的语言，很显然这条人鱼还不能，但是看样子泰隆的表情或是声调让人鱼有了触动，小小的人鱼缓缓松开了牙齿。  
泰隆趁着这个空当把手指收了回来。  
手指上全是血，顺着指尖滴到了地板上。  
“抱歉，我失陪一下。”泰隆短暂地出去了一会儿，回来的时候他已经给手指蒙好了纱布，人鱼也用手臂撑着身体坐了起来。  
“你能坐起来，这太好了，不过我建议你最好还是不要离开海水太久，我叫人给你准备了一个漂亮的水缸。但首先，我得把你抱进去……”  
泰隆缓缓地接近人鱼，他伸开手臂，确认人鱼不再有攻击性后将他抱了起来。人鱼似乎并不讨厌人类的怀抱，他的下巴放在泰隆肩上，圆圆的眼睛环视着浴室里的一切。泰隆把人鱼抱到了客厅，客厅里原本放着的柜子已经被一个巨大的瓷缸取代，瓷缸里装满了海水，泰隆还细心地让人在缸底放了一些鹅卵石——这简直像个鱼缸。  
泰隆把人鱼放到了水缸里，人鱼从水里探出头看着他。  
“以后你就住这里了，爱咬人的小家伙。”

“这么多种吃的，你总得有喜欢的吧。”  
时间接近中午，阳光从玻璃窗照进客厅里，泰隆昨夜和今早都没有睡觉，但他却不像有困意的样子。  
虽然人鱼醒了，但只要人鱼还没开始吃东西，他就放不下心。  
此刻的他正坐在瓷缸旁边的椅子上，身旁是几大桶海鲜。  
人鱼把大部分身体藏在水面下，只露出圆溜溜的眼睛和黑色的发顶。  
“你应该喜欢鱼吧。”泰隆用没受伤的那只手提起一条鲱鱼的尾巴，鲱鱼活蹦乱跳的，水溅得到处都是，泰隆赶忙把鲱鱼放进瓷缸里，鱼重新回到水里，立马欢快地游动起来，绕着人鱼直打转，但人鱼只是低头看了它一眼，毫无兴趣。  
“既然不喜欢鱼，那龙虾怎么样？今早才到的，非常新鲜。”泰隆抓起一只青色的龙虾，龙虾的甲壳粗糙扎手，他害怕龙虾沉到缸底，还特意抓着龙虾在人鱼的眼前晃动了几下，人鱼有些不耐烦了，钻回水面下。  
既然鱼和龙虾都不行的话，螃蟹估计也不受欢迎吧，但说不定他喜欢章鱼。  
泰隆打开另一个木桶的盖子，桶里装的是只手掌大小的章鱼，这种小动物的身体柔韧灵活，一不小心就会钻出缝隙跑掉，泰隆抓着章鱼的头部，章鱼的腕足攀上了他的胳膊，泰隆有点受到惊吓，但他还是忍着不适，把手伸进水里，章鱼一接触到水就松开了他的手，撑开了身体，缓缓游动。  
这一次人鱼却有了反应，他缓缓接近章鱼，和近在咫尺的章鱼对视，薄薄的嘴唇开启，吐了一个圆圆的气泡，像是在对章鱼说些什么，作为回应，章鱼向他摆了摆腕足，露出吸盘，人鱼的手指在水中和吸盘短暂相触后又松开，他将头重新探出水面，眨眼看着泰隆。  
看来是交上了朋友，但泰隆还是搞不清这家伙到底喜欢吃什么，可是看人鱼开心的样子，一时半会儿也不会想着吃饭了。泰隆放心地离开了缸边，已经到了午饭时候了。莱因哈特跟着他来到了客厅的另一边，那里有张餐桌，泰隆平时似乎是在这里用餐的。  
这座房子没有女主人吗？莱因哈特有了微微的疑惑，泰隆看起来并不像是娶不起妻子的人，而且他似乎也没有孩子，这样的情况，对于一个饶有家资的中年人来说实在称得上反常，而这是否和自己关心的事有关呢？  
莱因哈特在餐桌边坐下，仔细观察泰隆的行动。

泰隆虽然平时打扮得不着边际，吃饭的时候倒是有些讲究的。  
他在胸前围了餐巾，衬衣的扣子也一丝不苟地扣好，男仆将盛着食物的白瓷盘和装着面包的小篮子端到他面前，揭开白瓷盘的盖子，里面是炖菜，蔬菜和羊肉炖在一起，最上面一层是烘烤过的土豆，表面撒着欧芹碎和百里香。  
这道菜是同盟人常吃的菜，莱因哈特清楚这一点，这倒没什么稀奇。  
他闻不到菜的香味，但是能听到勺子接触桌面的声音，就在他安安静静地倾耳听，等着泰隆再说些什么的时候，背后突然传来很大的水声，把他吓了一跳。  
回过头时莱因哈特发现，刚才还对食物毫无兴趣的人鱼从水里钻了出来，人鱼的两只手抓着瓷缸的边缘，头和肩膀探了出来，眼睛直勾勾地盯着餐桌上的食物。  
简直像是一辈子没吃过饭一样。  
人鱼该不会是对人类的午餐感兴趣吧？  
莱因哈特是这么想的，泰隆显然也是这么想的，他在犹豫片刻后端起了面前的盘子，重新回到水缸边。  
人鱼盯着近在咫尺的午餐，露出一个微笑，他笑的时候能看到尖尖的牙齿，泰隆对他的尖牙还是有点心有余悸，他试探着盛了一块羊肉，递到人鱼嘴边，人鱼张开嘴，连着勺子一起咬进嘴里，泰隆把勺子拔了出来，人鱼开始津津有味地咀嚼，一仰脖子咽了下去，然后继续用刚才的眼神看着泰隆，泰隆无奈地把勺子伸回盘子里，盛起下一勺。  
不知不觉间，人鱼居然把整盘炖肉都吃完了，而这是一个成年人类的饭量。泰隆把勺子放回空空如也的瓷盘里，和饱餐一顿后的人鱼对视。  
“长得这样可爱，牙齿居然这样锋利，脾气还不小，但又很能吃。我该怎么称呼你呢。不如叫你威利怎么样？我姓杨，你就叫杨威利好了。”  
杨威利。  
这个名字响起来的瞬间，莱因哈特甚至以为他的耳朵出了问题，然而他很快意识到他并没有听错。  
这个叫泰隆的商人，是杨泰隆；眼前这只牙齿锋利的人鱼，就是杨威利本人；他现在所处的地方，正是杨威利的回忆！  
杨威利居然是条人鱼。  
当这一点变得清晰的时候，眼前的景象却逐渐变得扭曲模糊，一切短暂地归于黑暗，重新出现光亮的时候，莱因哈特发现自己正漂浮在海面上，不远处的伊谢尔伦号完全被火焰覆盖，燃烧时的热浪炙烤着他的脸颊，而他的怀里，是伊谢尔伦号的前任船长，杨威利。


	10. Chapter 10

杨威利躺在沙滩上，剧烈地呛咳起来，水从她的嘴角流下，她翻身侧卧，咳嗽声止住后开始大口喘气。  
“杰西……”  
这个名字她念了一半，面前出现了金发，以及一张俊美的青年的脸。  
杨威利缓缓清醒，意识到此刻的她在什么地方。  
记忆中的瓷缸，黑发的中年男人，还有高高的大书柜，全都不见了。  
杨威利突然有种把脸埋进沙子里的冲动，然而她终究是忍住了。  
手指在沙地上握紧，她花了一段时间呼吸，然后坐了起来。  
莱因哈特蹲在距离她很近的地方，冰蓝色的双眼谨慎地望着她，有几分探询，也有几分不解，莱因哈特的手里捏着熟悉的黑色的玻璃瓶。  
嘴唇上的触感像层薄纱一样，杨威利用舌头舔了舔上颚。  
他是否已经看到自己梦中的那些场景了……  
“谢谢您的出手相救，否则我可能真的要葬身海底了。”  
杨威利想站起来，但是浑身酸软，刚一用力就无奈地坐了回去。  
“身为一名海盗，您居然不会游泳，真的是让我有些吃惊。”  
不知不觉间，莱因哈特居然开始对她使用敬语了。  
“鸟天生就能飞翔，鱼天生就能游泳，而人类却只能靠后天的学习。”  
“所以您究竟是不愿学，还是学不会？”莱因哈特的手指转动着玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶上的反光杨威利看得一清二楚，莱因哈特正在逐渐消耗自己的耐心，而且很显然他不愿等得太久。  
“我曾经会，现在不会了。”  
“您承认您是人鱼了？”莱因哈特的问题很直白。  
“曾经是，现在不是了。”  
杨威利说出这句话的时候，声音里有种埋藏很深的寂寥，但莱因哈特听出来了，可是他有更要紧的问题。  
“我就开门见山地问了，塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔，你知道这个名字吗？”  
杨威利沉默了一会儿，他好像在努力搜寻自己的回忆，然后他突然回想起来了。  
“听过这个名字，我查伊谢尔伦号的档案的时候发现过。他是帝国人，曾经是帝国的军官，随船到过同盟，还做一点走私的生意，伊谢尔伦号曾经截到过他用来走私的船，他还因为这件事给海尼森写过信。后来他死了，应该是十四年前，似乎是有一伙强盗，为了钱……”  
“只有这些？我以为你还有别的什么方法知道他，比如，你家里的什么人？”  
“我的梦，你看到了多少？”  
“不多，发生在一天之内的事。我发现你还是个幼年人鱼，躺在甲板上，受了伤，血流个不停，一个叫杨泰隆的商人救了你，把你养在家里，给你吃的，你还咬伤了他。”  
“等等，我记得你还是人鱼的时候，明明可以受伤，还会流血。为什么你会变成现在的样子？”  
“这个说来话长，而且这个问题和你刚才提出的问题无关。”杨巧妙地避开了这个问题。  
“我在你的梦境里，听到管家对杨泰隆说，帝国的塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔向他提出了价码，但杨泰隆对这个价码并不感兴趣，而且拒绝回信。难道说杨泰隆和缪杰尔在走私的生意上是合作伙伴？而你后面劫缪杰尔的船，是因为合作破裂，至于后来缪杰尔的死，是你拿了钱，要杀他灭口，对不对？”  
这怎么可能……我还不至于看上这点小钱，而且他究竟是怎么联想到这些的。  
杨想将这句话说出口，但她意识到这并不是个好理由，她把这个答案收在了舌尖。  
“十四年前，我只有十六岁，而且，那时候，我并不在伊谢尔伦号上。”  
“那你当时在哪儿？在杀死缪杰尔，烧了他宅子的路上？”  
“我不是……“  
原本一直对答如流的杨威利突然哑了声，她舌头打了结一般看着莱因哈特，又迅速低头，避开了他的视线。  
良久的沉默后，杨威利才缓缓开口。  
“这个塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔是你的什么人？你的父亲吗？”  
“法律上来说，是的。”  
“你的亲生父亲其实另有其人？那你知道他是谁吗？”  
“那我坦白告诉你，我不知道，我只是好奇，是谁，为了什么，杀掉了缪杰尔。你是真的不知情，还是说知道全部的真相却故意不告诉我？”  
这话实在让人生气，但也让杨瞬间明白了一件事。  
“你之所以要帮我，并非是为了所谓的永生吧。你感兴趣的是伊谢尔伦号，是海尼森。而你意外看到了我的梦境，在里面发现了杨泰隆，这更加坐实了你的猜想。你以为我，或者海尼森，或者杨泰隆之中的谁会是凶手，但是我的表现让你失望了，因为我并不清楚，所以你有些气急败坏。”  
“如果是我唐突了您，我表示抱歉。您完全不知情，我也没法从您这里获得更多的信息，我便不问了。但既然您都这样说了，我们之前关于永生的约定也当然算数了，至于您所说的藏有永生的宝藏的地图……”  
莱因哈特从身后拿出一个黑色的玻璃瓶，瓶口被严严实实地塞紧，看不出其中究竟装了什么东西，他产生了强烈的好奇心。  
是杨威利的房间里藏着的那个瓶子，它曾经沉睡在伊谢尔伦号的墙壁里，又曾经被杨威利紧紧握在手中。沉睡在深不见底的海沟边，此刻它正被莱因哈特牢牢攥在手里。  
“把它给我。”杨威利的声音有些急促。  
“你刚刚不还感谢我出手相救吗，公平起见，现在得到一点回报也是理所当然的事吧。”  
“对不起，我是骗你的，永生并非是什么让人感到快乐的东西，凡人不必受此折磨。而且……瓶子里的藏着的东西，我并没有看过，我希望你也不要看，请相信我，瓶子里的东西和你本人毫无关系，你一定会后悔的……”  
“你越是这么说，我倒是越有兴趣了。”  
杨威利站了起来，挣扎着去夺那个瓶子，但是莱因哈特把瓶子举过头顶，另一只手挡在身前，但让他想不到的是，杨威利居然咬住了挡在他身前的那只手。  
剧痛让莱因哈特瞬间起了怒意，他不明白杨威利为什么会这样执着，以杨威利的战力，毫无与他抗衡的可能性，更可能会激怒他，造成一些两个人都不愿看到的结果。想到这里，莱因哈特的怒气消弭了一些，他把杨威利推回沙滩上，撕下外衣的布料，绑住了杨威利的手腕和脚腕。  
“很抱歉，我一向不会对女性动粗，但我实在是对瓶子里的内容非常有兴趣。等我看完以后，我会帮你解开的。”  
被杨威利咬过的伤口开始流血，那一口咬得真是不留情面，伤口上还残留着海水，浓重的盐分刺得伤口生疼，不过莱因哈特无暇于此，他解下腰间的匕首，划烂包裹瓶口的火漆，剜开了木塞。  
瓶中有一张折叠着的海图，海图上标注了一些文字和地点，但莱因哈特并没有仔细看这张海图，他的注意力在瓶中的另一样东西上——那是一封拆开的信，信纸发黄发脆，已经很旧了。  
写信的人是杨泰隆，收信的人则是亚雷 海尼森。  
信的内容是。

亚雷启，

我从缪杰尔处知悉，立典拉德公爵已经知道高登巴姆皇帝的私生女安妮罗杰和私生子莱因哈特寄养在他家，并计划在皇帝病重时对他动手，请紧盯他的动向，如有需要，请务必施以援手。这件事威利并不知情，我也不打算告诉她。

你诚挚的，  
泰隆

这封信写于十六年前。  
刚刚好是缪杰尔家的宅子被烧，塞巴斯蒂安被杀，姐姐消失的前一年。  
莱因哈特拿着信纸的手开始颤抖，他万万没有想到，过去的十多年间，他曾无数次猜想自己的身世，他把各种可能性都想到了，但唯独除去眼前这种。  
他以罗严克拉姆之名在海上所向披靡，他最痛恨的就是高登巴姆王朝，但他居然会是高登巴姆王朝前任皇帝的私生子，流着高登巴姆家族的血脉。  
真是，何等的讽刺。


	11. Chapter 11

莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆，海盗船伯伦希尔号的船长，今年二十一岁。  
他有着天神般的容貌和气度，自打他成为船长，他的名声就在大海上流传，他有着一头美丽的金发，海盗们尊称他为黄金狮子，商船听到他的名字就会闻风丧胆，至于高登巴姆的海军里，则有着这样一个传言：伯伦希尔号的船舱里燃着永世不熄的火——这是复仇之火。  
人们只知道罗严克拉姆船长憎恨高登巴姆帝国，却没人知道这背后的原因。  
只有莱因哈特自己最清楚是为了什么。

打他有记忆的时候，他就生活在高登巴姆帝国的首都，奥丁。  
奥丁城很大，分为外城和内城，内城是皇帝和贵族的居所，外城住的是平民百姓，而幼年的莱因哈特就住在内城和外城交界的内河边上。  
彼时的他并不孤单，他有父亲，还有姐姐，他的名字也不叫罗严克拉姆，而是莱因哈特 冯 缪杰尔。  
他的父亲，塞巴斯蒂安 冯 缪杰尔，祖上是高登巴姆王朝的贵族，在内城拥有封地和居所，然而传到他这代时已经不剩什么财产了，前任皇帝弗雷德里希四世在位的第二十六个年头，塞巴斯蒂安的父亲托关系将他送进了帝国的军校，拿到了低级军官的差使，接下来的一些年里他频频出海，然而某一年，不知是出于什么原因，他突然辞掉了军职，回到奥丁城生活，同时出现的还有一个尚处襁褓中的小小女婴——而当时的塞巴斯蒂安根本就没有结婚。  
知道这件事的人们对此议论纷纷，有人相信这是因为塞巴斯蒂安在外染上了风流债：这个女婴是他的女儿。还有人说女孩并非是塞巴斯蒂安的孩子，而是他的情人与别的情人的私生女，各类流言持续了很久，塞巴斯蒂安对此却从不回应。让人没想到的是，在他领回女婴的整整五年后，他又抱回了一个刚出生不久的男婴。更让人惊讶的是，男孩和女孩长得非常像，简直是一个模子里刻出来的美人胚子，都有着耀眼的金发，白皙的皮肤和冰蓝色的眼睛。塞巴斯蒂安给女孩起名叫安妮罗杰，给男孩起名叫莱因哈特。  
虽然塞巴斯蒂安抚养了两个孩子，他却不是合格的父亲，甚至可以说，他没尽到过什么父亲的义务，多年的海上生涯让他养成了酗酒和赌博的习惯，没人知道他的财产来源，他的收入应该不低，但他总是缺钱，两个孩子的童年是在酒瓶堆和牌堆中穿行而过的，当两个孩子没有饭吃的时候，他们会去邻居吉尔菲艾斯家，吉尔菲艾斯家的孩子齐格弗里德和莱因哈特一样大，他们是幼年好友。  
莱因哈特六岁时的某个上午，天色阴沉，奥丁城里四处流传着皇帝病重的消息，塞巴斯蒂安又在家喝得烂醉。白天时听到了关于自家的流言，对现状忍无可忍的莱因哈特扯住塞巴斯蒂安的衣领，质问自己的真实身份。  
原本趴在桌上昏昏欲睡的塞巴斯蒂安放下了酒瓶，他低头和小小的莱因哈特对视。  
“他们说你和安妮罗杰不是我的孩子……唔。”  
塞巴斯蒂安打了个酒嗝，他粗糙的双手抓住了男孩纤细的肩膀。  
“哈哈，他们猜的很准，你确实不是我的孩子，你们呀，是我捡来的。”  
难以置信的莱因哈特睁大了双眼，但他没有被酒气逼退，身板站得笔直。  
“那我的亲生父母是谁？”  
“哈哈……那要问他们自己了……”  
说完这句没头没脑的话后，塞巴斯蒂安重新趴回桌子上，不再理会莱因哈特，任凭幼小的男孩如何推他，他都一动不动。  
正在莱因哈特试图踢咬塞巴斯蒂安的时候，姐姐安妮罗杰出现在他身后，拉开了这个暴怒而无助的男孩。  
“姐姐……”莱因哈特扑到安妮罗杰的怀里，美丽的女孩伸出纤细的手掌，抚摸着男孩的头发。  
“没事的莱因哈特，会没事的……你现在太激动了。”  
女孩的手指抚过男孩的脸颊，停留在男孩的嘴角。  
“让塞巴斯蒂安安静一会儿吧，你先去吉尔菲艾斯家。傍晚再回来。”  
女孩一边这么说着，一边将莱因哈特推出门外，大门在莱因哈特眼前合上。

然而傍晚时分，当莱因哈特回来的时候，出现在他眼前的却是一栋着了火的房屋。  
房门大开，当他冲进去后，他在客厅的地上发现了塞巴斯蒂安的尸体。  
塞巴斯蒂安的脖子被砍断了，断面流出的血铺满了地板，他的眼睛大睁着，说不出是恐惧还是愤怒。  
莱因哈特惊恐地摸索他的尸体，在他的手中发现了一封信。直觉告诉莱因哈特，这封信很重要，他将这封信收到了怀里。但他的时间紧急，他还要找到姐姐。  
莱因哈特在燃烧的楼梯上穿行，火焰炙烤着他的金发，他冲到了姐姐的卧室门口，男孩的力量弱小，他拼命敲着姐姐的房门，然而始终没人开门，姐姐已经死亡的猜想出现在他脑海里，然而他不相信，恐惧让他大声喊叫，走廊上滚滚的热浪逐渐裹住了男孩的身体，堵住了他的口鼻。  
我要死了吗……  
被吞噬的瞬间，莱因哈特的心中划过这样的疑问。  
姐姐不在身边，塞巴斯蒂安死了，而他甚至连自己的亲生父母是谁都不知道。  
他开始恨自己素未谋面的亲生父母了。  
当他面朝天缓缓倒下的时候，姐姐的房门却突然开了，房门中走出了一个人，这个人手里提着染血的刀。  
莱因哈特睁大了双眼。  
这人穿的是高登巴姆王朝的军官服。  
姐姐……

当男孩清醒的时候，他发现自己已不在陆地上。他正身处于一间狭小腥臭的舱室里，更准确来说，是大洋中的一艘船的船舱里。  
腥气灌进莱因哈特的口鼻，剧烈的颠簸让他反胃不适。  
莱因哈特的手掌撑住身下的地板，他干呕了许久，连胃液都吐不出来。  
这时他才意识到，他的手里握着什么东西。  
摊开手掌，莱因哈特看到了一个金色的罗盘。罗盘的指针定定地指向一个方向。  
莱因哈特沉默了一会儿，突然想起了什么，他从怀中掏出一封信。  
信是在塞巴斯蒂安的尸体上找到的，莱因哈特展开了信。很可惜，信被海水浸泡过，字迹已经看不清楚了，他只能看到信尾的“伊谢尔伦号”和一个圆形的徽章。  
伊谢尔伦号，会和眼前的一切有什么关系吗？  
然而下一刻，有人揪着莱因哈特的领子，把他拽了起来。  
“喂，你这黄毛小子，既然你家人放弃了你，把你扔到我们的船上，那你就该听我们的安排。”  
愤怒让莱因哈特挣扎，这个人抓着莱因哈特的领子，把他拖出舱室，带到甲板上。  
“我是这船的大副，既然入了海盗的行，就得讲海盗的规矩，你要是真想下船，行啊，两条路给你选。第一条路，我给你一梭子弹，你死在船上。第二条路，我把你扔下去，你自己游回大陆。”  
“游回哪儿？高登巴姆帝国吗？我可不稀罕！”  
莱因哈特想起了昏迷前看到的高登巴姆军官，他的双眼冒着狂怒的火焰，他像愤怒的狮子一般瞪着眼前的海盗。  
“哈，居然这么小就开始憎恨高登巴姆了，你有种，你叫什么名字？”  
海盗似乎被男孩的某种气质所感染，他松开了男孩的领子。金发的男孩剧烈地咳嗽，当他再次抬起头时，他的目光依旧像刚才一样，尖锐而所向披靡。  
“莱因哈特。”  
“莱因哈特，你姓什么？”  
“缪……不，”莱因哈特闭上眼睛沉默了几秒，曾经看过的一本书上出现的姓氏浮现在他脑海里，“罗严克拉姆，我叫莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆。”

从小小的水手，到经验丰富的海员，再到受到倚重的大副，直至脱离原来的海盗船，成为伯伦希尔号的船长，从六岁到二十一岁，十五年间他经历了常人难以想象的艰辛。  
然而他一刻都不曾忘记他的目的是什么。  
他要找到伊谢尔伦号，他要弄清自己的亲生父母是谁，他要找到姐姐，他还要报仇——总有一天他会回到陆地，推翻高登巴姆的统治。  
他可以成功，他知道他一定可以成功的。  
然而就在刚才，就在伊谢尔伦号留下的玻璃瓶里，他看到了让自己难以置信，却无比接近真相的真相。  
他是高登巴姆王朝上一任皇帝的私生子。  
而当年的那场屠杀，正是发生在弗雷德里希四世病重期间。  
至于他当年为什么能活下来，又为什么会在一艘海盗船上醒来……  
答案第一次清晰地展现在莱因哈特眼前。  
他有些喘不过气。


	12. Chapter 12

莱因哈特沉默地蹲下身，解开了杨威利手腕和脚腕的束缚，杨威利坐起身，她的衣服和脸颊上沾了沙子，看起来有些狼狈。  
“瓶子里的东西……你看过了？”  
杨的声音有些紧张，她在试探莱因哈特的反应。  
也许她和信中所说的一样，对此事毫不知情？  
“有张地图。”莱因哈特并没有仔细看那张地图，刚才他的注意力全被那封短信吸引住了。  
杨威利伸手想拿过地图，莱因哈特却把地图和信一起叠起，塞回了瓶中，杨威利也没再试图争夺瓶子——以她的战力，在没有帮助的情况下，战胜莱因哈特是不可能的事。她把手缩了回去。  
莱因哈特还保持着刚才的姿势，他定定地望进杨威利的眼睛。  
“说起来，我倒是有个问题要问你。海尼森是怎么死的？海盗们的传说只提到了海尼森的死，却从没有人知道海尼森是怎么死的，然而不久前，霍克说海尼森是你为了向特留尼西特邀功杀掉的，但鉴于他是你的敌人……”  
“您为什么突然会问我关于海尼森的事？您难道没有更重要的事情要找我问清楚吗？比如，您刚才从瓶子里拿出来，却缄口不提的信。我想这是对您来说更重要的事吧。”  
不知为什么，莱因哈特的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来。  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“知道。从我被您从海上救起，您告诉我，您叫莱因哈特 冯 罗严克拉姆的那一刻就知道了。”  
“你知道我为什么要这么问你吗？除了地图以外，我在瓶中还找到了一封信，信是杨泰隆写给海尼森的，信中提到了我的身世，也提到了你对此事毫不知情，那么我的问题是，你是什么时候知道的？难不成是海尼森告诉你的？”  
“确实是他告诉我的。”  
“但是他死了。我还是刚才的问题，他是怎么死的？”  
杨威利和莱因哈特对视了片刻，她下了很大决心才开启嘴唇，眼神里却有一种说不清道不明的情绪。  
“是我杀的，用匕首……捅穿了他的心脏。”  
虽然说话者竭力克制，莱因哈特仍然能感觉到，杨威利的声音在发抖。  
“你为什么杀他，是因为特留尼西特的命令？”  
“也是，也不是……”  
这话是什么意思？难道说除了特留尼西特的命令，还有别的原因？  
莱因哈特的脑海里浮现出杨威利梦境里的画面，那是她的过去。  
生活气息十足的滨海小镇，商人的房子，装满海水的瓷缸，以及在瓷缸中游来游去的小小人鱼。无论怎么看，这都是温馨的场景，而且很显然，杨威利对杨泰隆是有感情的。刚才的那封信又是一个有力的证据，证明起码在某些重要方面，杨泰隆和海尼森的利益是一致的。  
那会是什么呢？  
莱因哈特的脑海中突然闪过一个猜想。  
海尼森的死，可能不止是特留尼西特的授意，这件事更像是被什么人早早就安排好的——也许霍克说错了，自始至终杨威利都没背叛过海尼森，至于她杀了海尼森这件事，更像是做给特留尼西特看的假象。  
至于这个人是谁，莱因哈特心中已经猜出了七八分。

莱因哈特和杨威利的身影再次出现在海岛中央的水潭边时，缪拉才终于松了口气。  
“远方传来了爆炸声，我很担心，准备赶过去，但是又想到您吩咐给我的任务，我就留在了原地。”  
“你做得对，缪拉。”  
“您找到伊谢尔伦号了？”  
“找到了，但是她已经被炸毁了。是霍克。”  
莱因哈特说话的时候，低头看着脚边的霍克的尸体，这个人心心念念想成为伊谢尔伦号的船长，却只如愿当了一天。他的脸颊被凝干的血覆盖，眼睛还睁着，身体的关节却收缩了起来，两只手臂伸向天空，看起来分外狰狞。杨威利俯下身试图合上他的眼皮，他却仍是执拗地向上望着。  
莱因哈特绕开了霍克的尸体，走到白色的棺材前。  
棺材被斧子砍出了很大的豁口，木头的纹理清晰可见，莱因哈特的手轻轻抚过粗糙的木纹，手指感觉到了刺痒。  
曾经纵横在大海上，名震四方的海盗海尼森此刻正躺在一方小小的棺材里，仿佛棺材外发生的任何事都与他无关——  
然而却又有着千丝万缕的联系。  
信里的话语再一次出现在莱因哈特的脑海里。

“请紧盯他的动向，如有需要，请务必施以援手。”

十五年前的那场大火，他本以为自己毫无逃生的可能，然而他居然活了下来，还到了一艘海盗船上。  
奥丁远在帝国的内陆，甚至连奥丁人都不清楚内河能不能最终汇入大海。  
是谁救了他？又是谁把他带到了海上？而那个人这样做，究竟是为了什么？  
最重要的问题是，姐姐在哪里？  
是已经在那场大火里去世了，还是说仍有存活于世间的可能，如果她还活着，她会在哪儿？  
海尼森一定知道答案。  
棺材板隔绝了莱因哈特的视线，他看不到亚雷 海尼森的容貌，也猜不透那个人的想法。死人不会说话。  
他是因为自己的真实身份才救自己的吧，可他的目的是什么？海尼森是一个海盗，似乎和高登巴姆没什么瓜葛，而且就算他对自己有图谋，那时的自己只有六岁，也应该把他养在身边才对，而不是孤零零地扔到另一艘海盗船上。  
等等，他好像漏掉了一件事，永生。  
最开始他和杨威利达成交易的时候，杨威利许给他的报酬并非是关于伊谢尔伦号或是海尼森的，而是永生。  
莱因哈特抚摸棺盖的手顿住了。

杨威利放弃了合上霍克眼皮的尝试，回到棺材前。  
“是海尼森授意你杀他的吧？至于目的，我猜是让你能骗过特留尼西特，让同盟的这位国王以为你真的掌控了伊谢尔伦号，夺取了他的权力。”  
莱因哈特隔着棺材和杨威利对视，冰蓝色的眼眸充满了侵略性。  
“但就连你自己都没想到，你们的把戏居然骗过了特留尼西特，当然他也并非百分之百信任你，在你成为伊谢尔伦号的船长后，他仍然派了人看管你，而他最错误的决定，就是选择了安德鲁 霍克。”  
“霍克到死都没明白他为什么会死。他是个急于成功的人，你利用了他急躁的心态，一步步激发他对你的记恨，而当他对你的恨积攒到了顶点时，他当然会做出行动。”  
“我不知道他是怎么知道你不会受伤，不会被刀剑杀死的，但最后他决定把你推下海淹死。事实证明，这是他这辈子下过的最错误的决定，这个错误导致了他的死亡。我猜，他的死也在你的算计之内。当然，从你的立场，他死掉是一件再好不过的事，但这仍然让我觉得你很可怕，因为你不是动手杀了他，而是让他毫不犹豫地撞在我的剑上。虽然以你的战力，根本无法抗衡我和缪拉，但我却切切实实感觉到，我们被你利用了，这种感觉并不好受。而我就算到现在都没明白，你究竟想要什么。我猜和永生有关。”  
杨威利甚至称得上坦然的态度面对莱因哈特。  
“您猜得很对，罗严克拉姆船长。三件都对。我确实预料到了霍克的死，以及，是海尼森船长本人授意我，甚至是一步步引导我怎么杀了他的。至于第三点，如果我告诉您，您在寻找永生的过程中，能找到关于您姐姐的线索，您会有兴趣和我一起吗？”  
莱因哈特的手攥成了拳头，在一旁的缪拉忍不住睁大双眼。


	13. Chapter 13

帝国历2453年，同盟历437年。  
距今十三年前。  
大洋北部不知名的群岛附近。

时间是下午，黑色的伊谢尔伦号在海洋上颠簸，天幕被乌云遮蔽，远方有蓝色的电光闪过，不久后传来沉闷的雷声，空气沉闷到近乎窒息。  
就快下暴雨了。  
伊谢尔伦号的船长亚雷海尼森正操纵着舵盘，向船员们下达指令。  
“我们得把船停到岛屿的避风港湾去。华尔特！”  
“在！”  
“你去把风帆升起来。”  
“是！”  
一名原本站在船头，身材高大，看起来二十岁左右的青年跨下台阶，跑到了桅杆处，他身手矫健，虽然海浪让船身摇晃抖动，他却毫不困难地爬上了桅杆，并迅速完成了船长所吩咐的任务。做完这一切后他滑下了桅杆，再次回到船长身边。  
船长身边还有另一名红色头发的青年，他用肩膀撞了一下先寇布的肩膀，还挤眉弄眼了一番。  
“干得不错呀，我说，看来你还不算一无是处。”  
作为回应，先寇布在站稳后状似不经意地撞了红发青年并成功让其失去平衡，差点摔倒在甲板上。  
“先寇布，波布兰，你们两个都给我下去！到甲板上去，没有我的允许再不准上来！”  
站在海尼森船长身旁的大副姆莱终于看不下去了，他原本就深的法令纹此刻看起来越发长而深刻，被训斥的先寇布和波布兰倒不以为意，彼此对视了一眼，露出了然的微笑，然后一前一后地回到甲板上。两个人很识趣地分开，先寇布靠近船头，波布兰走到了船尾，波布兰虽然去了船尾，却仍然不安生，又开始和一个灰色头发，脸上有着雀斑的小少年嘀嘀咕咕。  
“海尼森船长，容我多一句嘴，您也太放任他们乱来了。我们建造伊谢尔伦号，可不是为了养一群小流氓的，与其让我相信靠这群孩子能改变人类的命运，还不如现在就把我喂了海怪。”  
“人总是会成长的。他们都是很好的孩子。”  
海尼森和大副对话的同时，也在关注着天气的状况。  
“您太严肃了，适时地开开玩笑也很好，他们都是同盟造成的孤儿，我记得曾经的他们眼神是痛苦迷茫的，但你看现在。这样岂不是很好？”  
“凡事都有个度，过了反而……”  
大副嘴边的抱怨突然停住了，他的视线追随着船长的视线，交汇的末端是几百米开外的黑色的礁石群。  
海浪打在礁石上，溅起白色的水花，姆莱眨了眨眼睛，他似乎在礁石上看到了一个躺着的人。  
“您准备救这个人？”  
“嗯，看来需要让华尔特再辛苦一趟了。”

先寇布回到船上的时候，船已经停到了避风港里，大雨仍在拼命地下，甲板上积满了雨水，先寇布把救上来的人扛在肩头，带回了船舱。  
离开梯子后，他给肩上的人换了个更舒服的姿势，把这人搂在臂弯里，让这人的头部舒舒服服枕在自己的肩上。  
经过走廊的时候，船员们纷纷伸出头看他。  
“哟先寇布，你挂彩了啊，看你胳膊上的伤，泡在海水里，真是想想就疼。不过你也算幸运，居然没一头碰死在礁石上，而且还能带个人回来。“波布兰适时嘲讽，抱臂靠在门框上，但是这一次先寇布的眼神却根本没在他身上停留。  
“要是这么容易就一头碰死，岂不是辱没了蔷薇骑士的名声？”先寇布抱着怀里的人，无视了一众船员们的视线，径直来到了船长的房间。  
海尼森船长正在房间里等他。  
先寇布进来后犹豫了一下，海尼森点了点头，先寇布把怀里的人放在房间里唯一的那张床上。把人放下后他俯身再次试探了这人的呼吸，得到满意的结果后他拉过椅子在床边坐下。  
床上的人有一头半长的黑发，面容稚气未脱，看起来不过十六七岁，他的眼睛紧闭，眉头却蹙着，看起来很不舒服，而且他似乎发烧了，先寇布想脱下他湿透的衣服，但是这个人在先寇布刚刚解开他胸口的两颗扣子后下意识抓住了先寇布的手。  
“别……”  
还处在昏睡中的人发出了微弱的声音，明明声音很轻，先寇布却从中听到了一丝恐惧的情绪，他的动作停了下来。但紧接着他的视线就被另一样事物吸引——  
在这人露出的胸口，他看到了一片红色的胎记，形状很像人鱼的尾巴。  
自然形成的胎记会长这个模样吗？  
先寇布犹豫片刻后移开视线，拢住了还处于昏睡中的人的领口。  
这一切都落在了坐在一旁的扶手椅上的船长眼中。  
“华尔特，你辛苦了，但我恐怕你得先出去一下包扎伤口。我还有话想问这个孩子。”  
一向和蔼的船长此刻的表情却分外严肃，先寇布突然意识到了这件事的严重性，他沉默地站起身，回头深深望了那个人一眼，那个人还是没有醒，露出的小腿光滑而脆弱，没有一丝伤痕。  
先寇布突然回想起，不久前救这个人的时候，他们明明被海浪拍打在礁石上，磕碰了很多回。  
他自己的胳膊被划伤了，到现在还在汩汩流血，  
这个人明明受伤比自己多才对，为什么会一丝伤口都没有？  
但他相信船长会搞清楚这件事的。

获救的少年醒来时最先看到的是床头的灯，然而这盏灯的光芒并非来源于燃烧，而是别的什么……  
光线并不刺眼，少年缓缓坐起身，手下意识伸向光源的所在。然而这盏灯像是感应到了他的接近，忽明忽暗了几下，倏然灭了。  
原来是一颗巨大的黑色珍珠。  
珍珠上倒映了少年略显稚嫩的面容，以及，房间里另一个人的脸。  
少年猛地回过头。  
一位身材高大，戴着单片眼镜，看样貌在五十岁左右的中年人正坐在房间里的椅子上，他刚刚在研究一张地图，头从桌子上抬起来，看起来威武而温和。  
“醒了？你该喝点东西。”  
中年人把地图收起来，卸下单片眼镜，起身给少年倒了一杯水。  
少年看着近在咫尺的水杯，迟疑着接过去，试探着喝了一口。  
“亚雷，亚雷 海尼森。我是这艘船，伊谢尔伦号的船长。叫我亚雷就好。”  
“你呢？你叫什么？”  
少年把水杯攥在手里，抬头望着他，一言不发。  
“其实我有一个好奇的问题，除了这个问题以外我不会再多问你别的，只要你告诉我就好。我有一个朋友，非常好的朋友，至交，他叫杨泰隆，他是同盟的商人，他有一个养女，是人鱼，叫杨威利，他们住在同盟的小镇艾尔法西尔。一年前我们突然断了联系。你是杨泰隆的孩子吗？”  
海尼森眼看着少女的表情由刚才的警惕转为震惊，紧接着少女的眼睛里有一些别的情绪在闪烁，像是悲伤……和脆弱。少女闭上眼睛，点了点头。她的牙关咬得很紧。“  
“好的好的，我不问了。”  
海尼森想从少女手中接过水杯，少女却还愣着。中年人略带歉意地后退几步，打算从房间离开，手指接触到门把手的瞬间，身后传来清晰的玻璃碎裂声。  
刚刚还握在少女手里的水杯在地板上摔得粉碎，水流得满地都是，少女蜷起身体，用手臂抱住自己，脸埋在膝盖上。  
海尼森的动作顿住了。  
“泰隆死了，对不对？是特留尼西特？”  
“是，他死了……”黑发少女的手指攥住了衣服，她从头到脚都在颤抖，脚踝一侧的骨头清晰可见。  
“你的脚……”海尼森的视线从少女的腿上离开，“也是特留尼西特？”  
“我不能游泳了，”少女的声音闷闷的，听得不真切，但海尼森明白这是怎样的痛楚。  
“海尼森船长，你一直都知道魔法的存在，对不对？”  
海尼森没有说话，但他的沉默也说明了一切。  
“你不仅知道魔法的存在，甚至你本人就是魔法师。那么你能告诉我，你建造伊谢尔伦号，流浪在海上，是为了什么？难道仅仅是为了逃脱同盟的追杀吗？还是说为所有被同盟迫害的人找个避难所？或者说，为了别的什么……比如，永生……”  
海尼森在床边坐下，少女抬头望向他的脸。  
“用魔法把自己的生命和人鱼的生命强行绑定，让人鱼失去鱼尾生出双腿，成为自己的仆从，这种下作的手法固然能让施咒者获得一点好处，比如不会受伤的身体和操纵幻影的能力，但这又能怎样呢？我还不至于稀罕这点好处。泰隆也不稀罕。”  
“至于我为什么会逃到海上。一是因为我无处可去，高登巴姆王朝和同盟没什么区别，甚至更差。二是因为，你知道魔法是从哪里来的吗？”  
“我猜是海洋？书上说海里有永生的宝藏。但至于那个宝藏是什么，得到以后会怎么样，我就不知道了。但是特留尼西特想知道。”  
“他果然还是那么贪婪，对普通人来说，有的秘密不知道了会比知道更好。”  
“他不认为自己是普通人。”少女露出了嫌恶的神情。  
“不，他是普通的人类，我也是，人和人没什么区别，会与不会魔法不是界限。”  
“我的童年和青年时代是在同盟度过的，同盟的课本里教过，人类是怎么起源的。书上说最早的人类生活在同盟这边的大陆，后来同盟的大部分人认为同盟的土地贫瘠，大洋彼岸才更适宜生存，他们坐船离开了同盟，迁徙到了现在的高登巴姆的领地。在新的土地上，他们繁衍壮大，但是高登巴姆的土地只能孕育罪恶，于是他们开始仇恨和战争，两千五百多年前，一个叫鲁道夫 冯 高登巴姆的人攫取了帝国的权力，开始大肆排除异己，滥杀无辜，一半的帝国人因此殒命。一小部分人逃离了帝国，回到自己祖先曾经生活过的地方，而在这片土地上生活的人欣然接受了他们，同盟王国就此组建。泰隆家里有很多书，你一定也看过这样的记载对不对？”  
“书上说，同盟是和谐的国度，没有纷争，人们彼此相爱，仇恨暴政……”少女喃喃念出声。  
“这句话是假的，这段所谓的‘历史’也是假的，是被不学无术的史学家们杜撰出来的。人类根本就不是起源于大陆，更不是同盟。”  
“而是海洋……和魔法一样，起源于海洋对吗？”  
“准确来说，是海底。而且，人类的起源是对海洋的背叛，”海尼森抬头望向舷窗外，窗外是黑色的天幕，星辰点缀其上。  
“这和永生的宝藏有关吗？”  
“不止是有关。威利，你曾经是人鱼，你还记得生活在海洋中是什么感觉吗？”  
“我不大记得了……”少女摇了摇头，“关于幼年，我只记得一片绿色的海藻森林，有只章鱼和我一起玩……我就那样活着，从没听过什么永生的宝藏。然后我被渔民抓住，扔到渔船上差点死掉，是……泰隆救了我。我在家中的水缸里养伤，泰隆给我饭吃，还教我说话，看书。其实他不是没问过我，要不要回到海里，但是每当我想起被渔网缠绕的感觉就开始恶心，我不敢回去……其实这一年来我一直在后悔，如果我选择回到海里而不是呆在陆地上，泰隆是不是就不会……”  
“这不是你的错。”海尼森试探着伸手，轻抚少女的头，就像杨泰隆曾经做过的那样。  
“特留尼西特将会为他的罪行付出代价。惩罚他的手不会是别人，只能是他自己。我知道你为什么会出现在这片海域，特留尼西特只知道伊谢尔伦号会收养遗孤，却并不知道我和泰隆的渊源。我猜他想让你潜伏到伊谢尔伦号，骗取我的信任，然后找到关于永生宝藏的线索，对不对？”  
“我不想为他工作，我宁愿去死。”  
“但是你不得不这样做，因为他施加在你身上的魔法的束缚。而且，你的命是泰隆救回来的，如果他还活着，他一定希望你活下去。”  
“如果你能解除诅咒……”  
“谢谢你信任我，但很抱歉，我做不到。”  
海尼森露出歉疚的表情。  
“魔法起源于海洋，但当被人类获取时，知识却变得七零八落，我只能明白一部分，特留尼西特在你身上施加的诅咒，恰好就是我不知道的。”  
“如果我找到了宝藏，诅咒是不是就能被解除了？”  
“是，但是你会付出代价。因为宝藏并非放在箱子里，你拿着藏宝图，打开箱子就能找到，那是小说里的桥段，而真实的情况，则远远超过你的想象。”  
“魔法起源于海底，人类也来源于海洋，所有这一切的根源是古神，古神在海底沉睡。你知道为什么高登巴姆王朝这样荒淫残暴，却能存在两千五百年而不倒吗？因为古神陷入沉睡前，和鲁道夫 冯 高登巴姆签订了契约，契约的内容是，鲁道夫牺牲一半的人类为逃离海洋而赎罪，古神的祝福保证拥有鲁道夫血脉的继承人稳坐皇帝的位置。而现在，两千五百年后，鲁道夫最后的血脉即将断绝，虽然古神还在沉睡，但应许之期将至，祂就快醒来了。”


	14. Chapter 14

午餐时分，当杨威利走进伊谢尔伦号的船员餐厅的时候，原本声音嘈杂的舱室瞬间安静了下来，原本围坐在桌边吃饭的船员们纷纷抬起头看她。  
和之前的狼狈模样相比，此刻的杨看起来整洁而舒适，活脱脱是个新手海员，之前那身湿淋淋的衣服早就换掉了，现在她穿了一身船员的服装，原本被海水浸透的头发也重新清洗擦干，不过杨似乎没有用梳子的习惯，黑发乱蓬蓬地翘着，看上去有些没睡醒的样子。  
杨和不远处的人群对望，她愣了几秒，脚步顿住，好像不太明白自己下一步该去哪儿，有人在身后叫住了她。  
杨回过头，身后是个二十来岁的青年，此刻这个青年正站在一口大锅前，身旁的桌子上堆着一叠金属盘子。  
“亚历克斯 卡介伦，”青年简短地自我介绍，“拿两个盘子，我给你盛菜。”  
杨端着盘子走到锅边，青年给杨打了满满一勺，看起来像是豆子，洋葱，胡萝卜和熏肉烩在一起，香味很浓，另一个盘子里则放了面包。  
杨准备去桌边的的时候，卡介伦深深看了她一眼，却没有说话的意思，杨向他点了点头，托着盘子走到餐厅的另一边。

中间的桌子坐满了人，杨坐在边缘的角落默默吃东西，然而她还没吃几口，一个和她差不多的大，灰色头发，脸颊上有点雀斑的少年在她对面坐下。  
“你好，我叫亚典波罗，达斯提 亚典波罗。这个名字很酷对不对？听起来就像个了不起的人物，我也确实是个了不起的人物，我喜欢写自传，目前为止已经写了二十万字。你愿意的话我可以给你看。”  
自称亚典波罗的少年向杨露出微笑，不过他的微笑只进行了一半，就被外力强行打断，一只有力的大手拍在亚典波罗肩上，拍得亚典波罗一个趔趄，褐色头发，身材高大的青年搭着亚典波罗的肩膀，出现在杨威利的视野里。他微微抬起脸，眼神中充满了难以叙说的情绪，像是在对杨威利致意。  
“虽然与阁下并非初见，但我还是觉得有必要自我介绍一下，在下叫华尔特 冯 先寇布，是一名智勇双全的骑士，平常的时候阁下叫我先寇布即可。”  
“先寇布！”  
被压着的亚典波罗不满地想推开先寇布，却因为力量的差距挣扎未果，只能皱着眉头嘟嘟囔囔。  
“别听他鬼话，什么骑士，我上船那会儿他就在了，带着林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特他们几个，还神神叨叨地自封什么‘蔷薇骑士团’，说什么要俘获少女的芳心，你看他目中无人的样子，不像骑士统领，活脱脱就是个拦路的强盗。”  
“是啊，他是假骑士，玩的也都是些酸臭老掉牙的套路，而我就不一样了。我像只天幕下滑翔的海鸥，又自由又坦荡。”  
声音从隔壁的桌上传来，橙红色头发，拿着朗姆酒瓶的青年缓缓站起身，在杨威利所在的桌沿上坐下，还做了个海鸥飞翔的手势。  
“奥利弗 波布兰，如你所见，是个无忧无虑的欢宴者，眼光独到的犬儒。我们都介绍一圈了，你叫什么名字？”  
杨威利张了张嘴，她还不太习惯同时面对好几个人的场面，她下意识看向了先寇布。  
并非初见是什么意思……  
之前礁石上的情景回到了杨的脑海里，她想起来了，是这个人救了她。  
“杨……威利。”  
杨看向先寇布的眼睛，说出自己的名字。  
“容我冒昧的问一句，”先寇布将两只手按在桌上，俯身向杨提问，“我听说海尼森先生已经收您做养子了，确有其事？”  
“是。但是我没有改姓，还叫杨威利。”杨不知该用什么样的表情回答，微微低下头。  
先寇布微微起身，将一只手放在胸口，看起来是极为虔诚的姿态。  
“那么，请容许在下在此向您献上忠诚，如果您遇到困难，在下必定为您排忧解难，如果您遇到危险，就算不再为人也好，献上生命也罢，在下定会赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

先寇布直起身，杨威利本以为周围的这群人会嘲讽先寇布的表现，然而没有，所有人，甚至包括不远处的卡介伦，都在安静地看着她，仿佛在等一个答复。  
海尼森船长的话语在她脑海中响起。  
“这艘船上的所有人，包括我自己，都是流亡者。这些孩子在很小的时候就失去了家园，有的人被同盟迫害，流落到海上，被我收养，还有的原本是帝国人，全家为了寻一条活路来到同盟，却再次被同盟排挤，无处可去。”  
眼前的所有和她一样的年轻人，无一例外。  
“同盟王国一向自诩为人类文明的起源和开得最绚丽的花，是不是真的起源姑且不论，但如果这花是被压迫者的血泪凝结成的，所谓的荣耀还有哪怕一丝的价值吗？”  
杨泰隆被特留尼西特的人抓走的情景还历历在目。  
而自己，作为一条人鱼，被从水缸中拖出，施加魔法。  
黑暗里分辨不出时间，鱼尾处是彻骨的痛，像是被一把刀将身体从中间劈开，一半浸在冰里，一半又在火上，疼痛过后的麻木让她得以喘息，紧随其后的却是一波更强烈的痛，像针扎，像钝刀在骨头上一遍遍刮。有血流出来，石砖上腥且湿滑，她在黑暗中用手指抠进石砖的缝隙，拖着带血的下半身艰难爬行，指甲破了，指尖全是血，不远处有微微的光，她一点点向着光源爬去，等到接近时她才发现那是一扇紧闭着的木门，木门的把手很高，她够不到。  
她下意识抚摸鱼尾的伤口，检查伤势，却惊恐地发现，她的鱼尾消失了。取而代之的是两条人类的双腿。与鳞片和鱼鳍的触感不同，大腿的皮肤是光滑的，还有陌生的小腿和脚。她曾经无数次好奇地盯过杨泰隆的腿和脚，惊讶于人类能昂首阔步地用双腿走路，甚至幻想自己有一天也能这样。然而当这一天真的来临的时候，付出的代价却是她万万无法承受的。像是被千钧重的石块压在心头，她喘不过气，仅剩的理智告诉她，无论如何，她都要从黑暗中逃出去，她扶着门试图站起来，却一次次摔倒，膝盖磕碰在石砖的凸起上，赤裸的双脚也在颤抖。  
她终究站了起来，双脚踩在地上，这给了她勇气，然后她拧动了面前的门把手。  
然而她万万没想到的是，她开门后见到的第一个人，是特留尼西特。  
耻辱的记忆让杨威利咬紧牙关，眼前依旧是伊谢尔伦号上的场景。  
他们是和你有着相似经历的人，他们被压迫，被利用，被侮辱，他们本可以选择放弃尊严，隐姓埋名，麻木度日，但他们没有。  
那么你呢？  
你会怎么选？  
是忘掉曾经的一切，乖乖做特留尼西特的傀儡，保住性命，事成之后换一点世俗的利益，还是选择和他们在一起，就算面前的是一条去而无返的路——  
就像幼年时海藻森林里的章鱼，和她短暂地相触后转身游向灰绿色的海，坚定地从她的视野里消失，再没回头。  
任何生命都有属于自己的，独一无二的，命运之路。  
杨威利闭上眼睛，而后睁开，她向先寇布郑重地伸出手。  
先寇布与她伸手相握。  
“那么阁下，一言为定。”


	15. Chapter 15

房间中央的桌子上摊开一张地图。  
地图的中央是海洋，海洋的两侧有一大一小两片大陆，大陆的中央分别写着高登巴姆帝国和同盟王国。  
然而与杨曾经见过的所有地图都不同，这张地图上有一个用红色标注的岛，这个岛恰好在高登巴姆帝国与同盟王国的最中间。  
杨威利低头看旁边标注的文字。  
“起源之岛”。  
她的心里有了一个隐隐的猜测。  
“上次您告诉我，人类起源于海底，而非同盟或是帝国。那么，这个岛就是人类最初上岸的地方？”  
“是。杨泰隆形容的很准确，你有种超乎直觉的敏锐，”海尼森抬眼看向杨威利，“至于人类是怎么来的……”  
“是从人鱼变来的对不对？最初的人鱼基于某种原因爬上了陆地，他们失去了双腿，自此以后再也没能变回去。在之后的漫长岁月里，他们迁徙繁衍，也慢慢忘掉了自己从海里来。”  
“不错，但你知道他们离开海洋的原因是什么吗？”  
“为了寻找食物？”  
“这是一个小的原因，但更重要的原因是，他们畏惧古神。因为他们的生命，原本就是古神的一部分。”  
“在最初的时间里，只有海洋，没有大陆，一切生命都源于古神。古神从海底苏醒，在黑暗中祂感到孤单，所以祂用自己的一小部分生命创造了最初的生命，是一些鱼，还有贝类。鱼围绕着古神游来游去，贝类在祂的身边开合，祂开始感到不满足，于是祂创造了章鱼，章鱼有八条足，还拥有一部分古神的智慧。然而不久后古神就厌倦了章鱼，祂又设计了一种新的，与以往完全不同的生命，祂对这种生命倾注了很多热情，甚至把自己的一半生命分给了他们，这就是人鱼。人鱼是古神的宠儿，他们有光滑的身体，美妙的歌喉，线条流畅的鱼尾，古神喜欢人鱼。然而人鱼的生命终究是有尽头的，人鱼活着的时候享尽快乐，死后却无一例外地要把生命归还给古神。”  
“是怎么归还？”  
“被古神吃掉。”  
“人鱼们服从，甚至欢喜于被古神吃掉的命运，从一开始，他们的生命就是古神给的，被收回也是理所当然的。”  
“然而事情渐渐出了变化。随着时间的流逝，古神的力量逐渐衰弱，海水渐渐退却，有小岛露了出来，海洋有了深海和浅海之分，原本和平相处的海洋生物开始互相捕食。当一条人鱼试图在海藻森林里捕食章鱼时，为了求生，章鱼给人鱼指出了另一条路。”  
“章鱼告诉人鱼，自己会被人鱼吃掉，而人鱼最终又会被古神吃掉，这样的生命毫无意义。章鱼给人鱼指出了一条截然不同的路，章鱼让人鱼离开海洋，去陆地。”  
杨威利陷入了片刻的沉默。海藻森林，这场景何其熟悉。  
“就这样，人鱼听从了章鱼的建议。有生以来第一次，人鱼离开了海洋，来到陆地，准确来说，是一座海岛。最初离开海洋的人鱼出于对古神的恐惧，不敢出现在阳光下，这条人鱼在海岛上找到了洞窟，白天躲藏在洞窟里，夜晚爬出来寻找食物。”  
“后来这条人鱼怎么样了？”  
“他死在了岛上，死在他躲藏的洞窟里，死前他在岩壁上画下了他和章鱼相处的场景，死后他的尸体化为白骨。他是有史以来第一条最终归宿不是被古神吃掉的人鱼。古神没能吃掉他，在这条人鱼身上流动的力量没有被收回，这成了魔法的开端。”  
“这也就是你说的，魔法起源于海洋的原因？”  
“是。然而这只是个开端，对于古神来说，一条人鱼的力量是微乎其微的，他有几万条人鱼，他不可能记得每一条，所以古神忽略了那条逃跑的人鱼，然而任何事情只要有了成功的开端，就一定会有后继者。又一条人鱼爬上了那座岛，也藏在洞窟里，新的人鱼见到了旧人鱼的尸体，他掩埋了旧人鱼的尸体，却给自己留下了一块旧人鱼的指骨。旧人鱼遗骨上残存的魔力让这条人鱼生出了双腿，这条人鱼从此能在陆地上行走，他是第一个人类。”  
“然而这条生出双腿的人鱼并没有什么‘志向’，他在小岛上孤独地隐匿了大半生，直到他遇到一条新爬上岸的人鱼。为了让这条人鱼也能和自己一样行走，人类回到了旧人鱼的坟墓，挖出了旧人鱼的尺骨，他把旧人鱼的尺骨送给了新的人鱼，于是新的人鱼也变成了人类。”  
“就这样，人类开始了在陆地上的生活，越来越多的人鱼爬上岸，得到遗骨，成为人类，新人类之间也开始繁衍后代。人类只能住在洞窟里，然而洞窟是有限的，人类开始在洞窟的深处凿洞。洞窟越来越深，人的数目也越来越多，他们始终存有对古神的畏惧，海洋对他们来说是禁忌。不过这些人类过得也不算坏，因为他们有魔法。”  
“但是人类最终离开了那片小岛，分布在高登巴姆和同盟的大陆上。”  
“不错。”  
“是因为岛上的食物不够？或是他们对外面的世界充满好奇？”  
“你说的是一部分原因，而促使人类离开小岛的直接原因，其实是一场惨烈的战争。只有很少的一部分人活了下来，他们带着残存的部分旧人鱼遗骨，从岛上逃走，当时所有活下来的人都以为，这是最后一场战争。”  
“然而其实是第一场。”  
杨威利露出说不出是嘲弄还是惋惜的微笑。  
海尼森的视线从地图中央用红色标注的小岛上离开。  
“魔法典籍上面写着，战争是神的诅咒，是人类为背叛古神付出的代价。”

“从起源之岛逃离后，剩余的人类挤在一艘用魔法维持的船上，向东航行，也是在东边，他们看到了与起源之岛截然不同的，让他们无比震惊的情景——他们看到一片大陆，大陆有无穷无尽的海岸线和丰饶的资源，这里可以养活不计其数的人类。人们来到大陆上，双手伸向天空，感谢上天的恩赐，而后他们向彼此道别，走向了不同的未来，然而在离别之前，他们有一个约定：就此平静生活，忘掉过去的一切，再不使用魔法，以及，远离海洋。”  
海面上突然起了个不小的浪，船身摇晃了一下。海尼森用手扶住柜子才保持住身体的稳定。  
“然而你我都知道，这个约定没有被遵守。从这个约定生效的伊始，就有人偷偷地使用魔法，但是使用的程度并不频繁，而且自从人类来到大陆上，魔法就像被分散了一样，越来越弱，甚至到了后来，大部分人类已经忘记了它的存在，直到鲁道夫 冯 高登巴姆。”  
“真是熟悉的名字。”杨威利抓紧了桌上的红茶杯子，以防它从桌子上掉下去，摔得粉碎。  
“人类在大陆上生活了六千年，在最初的时间里，他们的生活是幸福而安逸的，然而渐渐日子就没那么好过了，如同当年在起源之岛上一样，他们的生活再次陷入困顿。魔法的衰微，增长的人口，以及理想的丧失。人们不知道究竟为了什么而活，人们也开始怀疑古老的戒律：为什么要忘记过去？为什么要远离海洋？持有不同主张的人类开始互相憎恨，战争随之爆发。这次战争将大陆分裂成了不计其数的小国，而鲁道夫，正是其中一个小国的国王。”  
“我刚才已经说过，两千五百年前，到了鲁道夫的时代，魔法已经衰落了，然而魔法虽然衰弱，魔法师却是存在的，而鲁道夫，正是一个魔法师，他有一柄金质权杖，权杖里包裹的，是埋葬在起源之岛上第一条上岸的人鱼的尺骨。鲁道夫继承王位后，锐意改革，一改他所在国家的颓势，而后大举进攻，终于在他的有生之年统一了整片大陆，高登巴姆帝国就此开始。”  
“高登巴姆帝国的金色权杖，代代相传，是权力和荣耀的象征。每一任皇帝登基后做的第一件事都是，坐在鲁道夫的王座上，手持金色权杖，让画家为自己画一幅像……”书上的文字映入杨的脑海中。  
“书上描述了金色权杖的豪华，无论是权杖上刻的纹路还是权杖顶端的宝石都被大书特书，然而很少有人知道，权杖唯一重要的部分其实是权柄里包含的遗骨。”  
“鲁道夫 冯 高登巴姆，就是用这柄权杖，和古神缔结的契约。”  
“虽然鲁道夫最终将首都定在了奥丁，然而他和古神签订契约的地方是起源之岛。起源之岛，既是人类的起源，也是高登巴姆的起源。人类的起源是逃离和背叛，而高登巴姆帝国的起源则是就人类的过去向古神赎罪。”  
“赎罪的内容是另一半人类的生命？鲁道夫凭什么代表人类？要说赎罪，他应该先用他自己的命。”  
“不是没人问过你的问题，对此，鲁道夫给出了他自己的应对。他砍了他的一只手，把那只手封在盒子里，留在了起源之岛。”  
“你去过起源之岛吗？”杨威利提出疑问。  
“我没去过，我不能去，因为契约的原因，只有鲁道夫的血脉可以去。现在的起源之岛并不在海面之上，地图上只标出了它的位置，如果你真的要去——”  
“必须和鲁道夫仅存的血脉一起去，对吗？就我所知，现在帝国的皇帝，前任皇帝弗雷德里希四世的儿子，还是个小孩，由宰相立典拉德辅佐，您是要我想办法从奥丁挟持小皇帝吗？”  
“现在的皇帝并非鲁道夫的血脉，他不是弗雷德里希四世的亲生儿子，而弗雷德里希四世的真正的儿子，此刻和我们一样，正在这片大洋上。只不过现在还远远没到见到他的时候。”  
“我会见到那个人？”  
“是，不过在见到那个人之前，我们还有件事情要办，准确来说，是你我之间的事情，这事关系到伊谢尔伦号和伊谢尔伦号的全体船员。”


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
与普通的帆船不同，伊谢尔伦号的底部有一条狭窄黑暗的长廊，长廊的墙壁和天花板是黑色的，顶部有几颗发光的珍珠，足以照亮前方的路。  
“一年半之前，我收你做养子，你知道我为什么这么做吗？”海尼森在走廊里缓缓前行，杨威利跟在他身后。  
“因为我是杨泰隆的孩子，而杨泰隆是你的朋友？”  
“没错，但也不全是。”海尼森回过头看向杨威利，不知为什么，珍珠光的照映下，海尼森的身影看起来有些透明，就仿佛他快要消失在黑暗中一般。。  
一个奇怪的猜想出现在杨威利的脑海中。  
“您是，要我继承您的意志，帮您完成什么心愿吗？”  
海尼森静静地看着杨威利，沉默了几秒。  
“是的，我的生命就快到尽头了，但我不是在要求你，而是想拜托你。即使前路艰险，希望渺茫，未来不可知。”  
“您就不担心特留尼西特对我施加的魔法吗？他把我像安插间谍一样放在伊谢尔伦号上，我无法真正反抗他。”  
“完全不担心是不可能的，但是这个问题是有办法被解决的。你肯定想知道怎么解决，但在此之前，我想先向你讲讲我的故事。”  
长廊的尽头是一扇门，门紧锁着，海尼森的手指抚上了门把手，微微用力，门锁发出奇怪的声响，门应声而开。  
房间也是黑色的，房顶上缀满了大大小小的发光的珍珠，看上去仿佛漫天的星辰。有趣的是，每一颗珍珠都还原了星星的位置，杨威利可以毫不费力地认出几个熟悉的星座。  
时不时有移动的亮点，仿佛流星划过。  
凡人的生命也是如此。  
“这里是伊谢尔伦号的动力室，也是我建造伊谢尔伦号时最初完工的部分。”  
“即使在三十七年前，我也根本不会料到，某一天我会登上一艘巨大的帆船，从此终身漂浮在大海上。”  
“我出生在同盟一个文官家庭，幼年和童年时代是在幸福中度过的，童年时期我不爱看书，我爱自然，看动物，看鸟类，还喜欢钻研车轮的轴承结构，后来家里人为了给我谋个职位，送我去学法律，我是不愿去的，当时我爱上了一个女人，但她已经和当地的贵族有了无法改变的婚约，他们成婚的那天，我几乎是落荒而逃地离开家乡去了大学。需要提及的是，那所大学是由特留尼西特的家族资助的。”  
“刚到大学的那段时间，我的内心充满愤懑，我愤世嫉俗。为什么要有贫富？为什么会有道德？为什么爱情不受保护，而没有爱情的婚姻往往固若金汤？我花了大量时间阅读，不是阅读冗长的法条，而是各种各样的书籍，我什么都看。关于帝国和同盟的历史，人类的起源，我最初是信服书上的解释的，然而我渐渐又起了疑心。”  
“历史书上说人类起源于同盟大陆。而当我偷偷翻阅所谓的‘禁书’时，某本古老的地图册上却又讲述了鲁道夫皇帝的传说，然而关于与鲁道夫同时代的同盟的记载却漏洞百出。我开始怀疑，我们是否并非来自同盟，而是与同盟隔海相望的高登巴姆帝国。但我只敢把这点怀疑偷偷埋在心底，表面上我仍是个普通而无用的大学生，然而在这之后的某一天，我偷看禁书的秘密被发现了，但是很幸运，发现我的是一位能和我分享秘密的人。”  
“那个人是图书馆的管理员，他已经去世很多年了。他的名声很坏，因为他酗酒，脾气暴躁，经常和学生起冲突。”  
“我还记得当时是深夜，他提着油灯走进房间，发现了我，我吓了一跳，赶忙合上书。我以为他会告密，我会被处罚，他低头看了看我手边的书，问我，你相不相信特留尼西特家族。”  
“时隔很多年，我经常回想起那一夜的情景，如果我说相信，那么我之后的生命轨迹会和其他寻常人一样，结束学业，回到家乡，和父辈一样做个低级文官，娶和自己门第相当的女子，生儿育女，让下一代继续自己的人生轨迹。然而当我看着他的时候，我内心突然有某一点被触动了，我突然觉得他是在寻求一个重要的答案，而这个答案将会决定我们两个人的人生走向。我抬头看着他，说我不相信，我说我不相信特留尼西特家族，也不相信书上记载的同盟的历史，因为历史是任人打扮，能被随意编造的。而当我睁大眼睛细看时，我发现了难以自圆其说的漏洞。说这些话的同时，我也做好了他告密，我被大学扫地出门的打算。”  
“图书管理员提着油灯愣了几秒，他接着问我，你知道魔法吗？”

“这是您成为魔法师的契机？”  
“是。但他并不是我的老师，因为我是自学的。”  
“图书管理员给了我一本破旧不堪的书，然而这本书上的文字我们都看不懂——除了扉页上一句用古同盟语写的话：魔法即真实。管理员把这本书送给了我。”  
“在这之后的几百个日夜里，我开始努力破译这本书的内容，最开始我毫无头绪，然后我突然意识到这些奇怪的文字可能与古帝国语有关，我又开始大量搜集古帝国语的资料，一个字符一个字符地比较，然后我突然意识到，这本书是倒着写的。开始即结束，魔法即真实，最终我读懂了这本书。这确实是一本魔法书，也不仅仅是魔法书，它记录了人类的起源，魔法的来源和发展，以及帝国和同盟的历史。而这本书更大的篇幅，是在讲述该如何使用魔法，简而言之，该怎么做一名魔法师。”  
“但要成为能力超乎常人的魔法师，我学会的第一件事是，接受自己不得善终的结局。三十多年前我就已经知道，我会怎么死，以及，死在谁的手上。”


End file.
